She's mine!
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: A bunch of Nagihiko and Rima stories, with the naughty bits of their beautiful relationship...
1. Us

I don't own shugo chara, nor any of its characters. this disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Us<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The meeting of the guardians had just ended, and we thought of going home. I was hoping to have a word with her for some new moves and also to find out why she have been avoiding me for the last couple of weeks since the embryo case was solved. Temari is at home, fixing my new dress. Rhythm is still in the garden, because I promised him I'd be back. <em>

"_Rima, hold on, I want to talk to you!" I cried, but her footsteps just got faster. But with her height and the length of her legs she couldn't escape me after all._

"_What! Let go of me!"_

_I held on tight on her wrist, but made sure I wasn't hurting her. _

"_What in the world is the matter with you? I just want to talk!" I said, sounding a bit annoyed._

"_Well, I don't!" she yelled._

"_Why?"_

"_None of your business, just let me go!"_

_Kusukusu didn't know what to do; she just went hovering here and there. She knew I wasn't a bad person, but she wanted to help her owner. I looked at her with the most murderous expression I could make, making her dash to the north of the garden, probably to ask help._

"_Spoiled, self-centered, cold-hearted..." I began my chant, and as I did I felt her struggling stop._

"_...short, stubborn, reckless..." I continued and let go of her hand. I was expecting her to run off quick, but she just stood there._

"_...demeaning, lazy, Amu-obssessed, possessive of friends, self-pitying..." _

_I slowly made steps towards her. She in turn, made steps in retreat, but finding herself on a tree she had no means of escape. I could tell she was shaking._

"_...insensitive, impolite, impossible to deal with..." I pinned her by placing a hand on the tree, making sure she will hear everything I had to say. And as I was able to sum up my courage, needed more than performances before, I lifted up her chin and forced her to look at me._

"_So tell me, Rima," I began. I did not realized my words were turning into soft whispers._

"_please tell me... why am I so in love with you."_

_Her eyes, I could see through them an unreadable astonishment. Seconds flew, and I presumed she's tired, so in my mind I declared myself busted. I gave up, but that felt good. Unrequited love... it sucked, that's what I was thinking until that moment, before I could even apologize, her eyes suddenly swelled up with tears, and she began striking me on the chest with fisted hands._

"_Jerk, jerk, jerk!" she said in between sobs, "This is why I didn't want to talk to you, this... this is why..."_

_Her shaking form felt so perfect on me as I embraced her. Her fragrance, her soft body, her fluid hair within my stroking fingers, everything was so perfect... only one thing's missing._

"_Say it." I told her._

"_No!" she began struggling, but by the force she was using, the only thing she has succeeded in doing is make me want to hold her more._

"_Come on, say it!" _

"_No, no!" she must've realized it herself; soon enough she stopped struggling, and just laid her head on me._

"_If you don't say it, I'll kiss you." I gingerly whispered._

"_Hmp!"_

"_Oh, wait, you'd probably want that, won't you?"_

"_So full of yourself..." she mumbled as she snuggled her face deeper in my uniform. It was a heavenly moment for me._

"_Alright then, if you don't say it, I'll kiss Amu..." _

_After she didn't even fidget from that, I interjected another factor. "...as Nedishiko."_

"_Oh, fine!" she placed both hands on my chest, and just looked at me with such a lovely expression I couldn't help but blush and fall in love all over again. _

"_Nagihiko Fujisaki, I love you." She said, carefully she lifted her face to show a rare, flustered smile._

_I took her in my arms in an embrace warmer than the previous, making sure to squeeze her to me and letting her know I, too, am obsessed... with her._

"_And __**I**__ love you, Rima Mashiro..." I told her softly, sniffing on her golden hair like it was addicting... it is actually, at least for me._

"_I resent the fact that you think I'm short." She said, after a few moments of cuddling._

"_Yeah, well, it's just another term for cute." I said._

"_I wonder what the other words mean, then." _

_And after that, I finally realize not all sweet talks helps me get my way. Well, at least today, somehow it did. Because starting today, I've got myself a girlfriend._

* * *

><p>end of chapter 1<p>

I'd appriciate reviews, comments and even death threats, or whatever you think... hahaha!


	2. Hair

Chapter 2: Hair

* * *

><p>For some reason, I was expecting my overwhelming love for her to diminish after confessing. I was even bordering on the hopes of rejection, since it dawned to me once how much emotion she triggers in me every time I see her. But after my confession, everything actually just got much worse.<p>

Let's just say the embarrassment of looking at her turned into excitement, and if before I would make sure not to be caught by her whenever I stare, now I didn't even matter. She would have that cute, shy blush whenever she catches me staring and I'd want to stare at her even more. It works on two ways; one, I get to look at her for as long as I want, and two, other guys would get a clue... that girl is mine.

But being in the prime of my youth, I believe that could cause trouble. Or am I just being paranoid? I mean, it's not like I've had any girlfriends before. And seeing as she seems comfortable with me, she probably doesn't have a clue of what's going on in my head... or on my bed with her in my head. Darn it...

"I got cleaning duty today, so you can go ahead without me." She said.

"No I won't... I'll wait for you by the school gate."

We stared at each other for a while, not minding gathering students with suspicion in their eyes. She had that embarrassed, flattered look on her face and I in turn had a triumphant, cocky smile

"Hmp, whatever."

But her pride as a dominating lady wouldn't really permit her to expose any trace of submission to my sweetness. I still find it rather cute. She can get all over me as she wants, I won't complain.

Before walking away, however, she flipped her hair at me. It was at that moment, I realized my greatest weakness of her... or one of my greatest weaknesses of her at least. Everything about her makes me weak, actually. As those strands of curly locks sliced on my face like a fury of rose petals, my mind only processed the scent, the sensation, and the mind-boggling beauty that is Rima Masahiro. It smelled so... so Rima. The small, swaying body walking away from me somehow made me feel so much regret; I should've grabbed that hair she tossed and smelled it right then and there.

But a promise of tomorrow is always a gift for a boyfriend... she's mine, so there'll be time for that.

_What on earth? Kusukusu!_

_Ri-rima... __I'm so sorry, I wanted to paint you a picture, but the bottle; it was heavier than I thought and then, it just... it just..._

_...it's ok, I'm not mad. But look at you... you're a mess. _

_Sorry..._

_Sheesh, go wash yourself, you hopelessly cute clown you..._

_Rima!_

_Go on, before it dries. I'd be done cleaning this mess by then._

"Phew... finally."

Those were her words when I came and opened their classroom door. I leaned on the threshold, trying to look cool, which is absurd since I already am. Anyway, before I disposed myself to get her attention, I first absorbed the perfection of her. Sitting on the last seat of the first row, her head resting somewhat lazily on the chair's leaner, her eyes closed and perspiration traveling on her rosy cheeks- it was indeed perfect, but an exhausted Rima is rare.

"Never knew duties could be so tiring." I said. She didn't even look at me, but I noticed as I was walking towards her that her breathing have become somewhat heavier, like her lungs were lacking air.

I guess she really was tired.

"If you have a loving, clumsy chara it always will be." She said. Her voice was a bit smaller than usual.

I placed both hands on the chair she was resting her head on and smiled down at her. Her eyes opened and I got to see the ice-queen I fell in love with.

"I told you I had cleaning duty."

"You did, and I told you I'd wait for you." I said proudly.

"Would you mind if I rest for a bit?" she asked, then closed her eyes.

"Not at all." I said, and carefully, after taking a chair behind the one she was on, "Take your time..." my fingers then began combing the strands of her hair. She perhaps didn't feel it, but I could feel every fantasy come true at that moment.

They were like silk, gentle, soft and fine. I took a few curly strands and minced it with my thumb; such thin strands. The combing action turned more aggressive, but my gentleness didn't expire. I made sure not to hurt her, as I pulled the pin holding her hair up, thus releasing a flurry of soft gold. Such a sight made my breath stop and my heart skip in excitement.

No longer contended with just a few strands I took a handful of her hair, two handfuls, and cupped them up on my face, rubbing them on my cheek and on my nose. I inhaled the intoxicating scent of youth in its premature blossoming which was sweet and serene at the same time. Completely forgetting the consent of the owner, I did another absorption on her scent. I rubbed the left hand filled with her locks and my right began traveling up to her head.

"Nagi..." she called, in what sounded like drunken helplessness, "...don't, please..."

"Shh... just relax..." I eased her tensing shoulder while my face was still buried beneath the fibers of her crown, sniffing and fantasizing.

"But I... oh..." she attempted to speak, but my hand on her scalp, penetrating a thick layer of hair, did its massaging motion, making it difficult for her to speak properly, "...I... I'm all sweaty..." she said. Her shoulders finally stopped tensing up, and just dropped. With every tender pleasure I applied on her head, she bobbed back following the retraction. It amused me to see her long for the feeling, but it also made me want to be more aggressive.

"I don't mind."

The look of my hand dancing on her head was like a group of serpent rushing up and down a thick pool of golden threads.

"I actually love it."

The smallness of her head made it easy for me to comb her scalp down, and then back up again. But after her soft 'ah's' have stopped, perhaps getting used to the rare pleasure, I just laid my face on her head. My hands haven't stopped massaging her, though. Like a rugged plow on fertile soil I put my fingers to good use on her scalp, scratching and peeling in a lazy fashion. The delightful yet almost inaudible sound from her lips returned. From what seemed like ties I pulled my finer and her hair smoothly falls back into place. I did this routine for what felt like 30 minutes, but even after considering the time I still felt like I could go on for the rest of my life doing only this to her.

I was in total bliss, and the fact that she wasn't complaining added gave me right to continue. But no, it was more than enough.

"I stink, don't I?" she asked in burdened pride.

"Nah," I said, resting my face on her head, "I'll tell you what I smell."

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding like it was drifting to sleep.

"I smell something sexy."

* * *

><p>end of chapter 2<p> 


	3. Kiss

Chapter 3: Kiss

* * *

><p>"And then I said, 'What, he sucked at acting, someone's going to tell him that, right?' but I guess the sister's being all protected over her little bro, and we started arguing for like fifteen minutes. Of course I had my way with them, and they just went away crying and hoping the next line for auditioning for the show I wouldn't be there spying on the potential, NAGI, COULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?"<p>

"Huh?"

I didn't even realize I was actually staring at her the whole time she was speaking. We were at our favorite spot in the school grounds, under a tree, where few students pass by. The shade is good here, and it's easy to rush back to the classroom once break is over. I found this place first, but Rima said she's been hanging around here for like forever. Well, I wouldn't argue with her. At least I was able to make her agree that since I'm her boyfriend now, I should be the one to make her lunch. It's not because she couldn't even open a stove to fix herself a descent meal. Cooking has never been a burden to me, and frankly, my future sights are high. Enter extra scene: Nagi putting food in Rima's mouth, a happily weeded couple.

Anyway, indeed, I was staring at her, and for what reason you may wonder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tapping the tips of her chopsticks together.

"Yes, yes I am." I said.

"Hm, no your not. What's on your mind?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked, trying to put my usual cool, innocent façade, but the back of my head was already at cold sweat due to her suspicious look.

"You're thinking of something, I know you are, now spit it out." She asked, edging closer to me, and for the first time in my life I'm being driven to the corner by the girl of my dreams.

"Tsk, alright!" I said, putting the clean bento box beside me. "I'll tell you, but before I do, promise me that whatever it is I'm going to say, you're answer will be yes."

The curious look on her face slowly transformed into a sweet smile. No, she wasn't planning on something sinister.

"Nagi, you know I love you, I really do." She said in a tender voice. "Please believe me." She placed a hand on my cheek, and my mind went numb with her warm and gentle touch.

I actually blushed at her words, not out of embarrassment, but out of that sweet butterfly effect she had in my belly. I wanted to roll on the ground and squeal like a fangirl, letting the feeling of being loved by this angel last.

"I-I'm touched, Rima, but," I began, placing a hand over her own that was on my face, "that's not the question I'm wanted to ask."

She shifted her demeanor from a cuddly little princess to a curious yellow rabbit tilting her head and looking all adorable. Yes, my perspective of telling you this is biased, so what? She's my girlfriend, so back-off!

"Hm, if its marriage you want I don't mind saying yes, but you know we have to look at college life too." She said casually, which made my eyes swell.

"Er, nope, that's not it either."

"Need some money?"

I felt an anvil drop on my ego- why would I ask her for money? Anyway, "No..."

"What is it then?"

I felt my eyes turn into dots, my cheeks flare up with un-chartered thoughts and my cool, compose character suddenly become childish; like a little boy wanting something badly but doesn't know how to get it except to look charming and hope the one who can give to him will get swooned.

Rima is just so cute!

"I, um... well.. What I really wanted to ask is..." I started, but just couldn't get the comprehensive words right.

"Hm?" she tilted her head to get a clearer view at my lowered face.

"...can I kiss you?"

She blinked a couple of times before retreating to her usual position and continued to eat her lunch. The coldness of her aura was back, along with the 'no-care' look that even my own enormous vanity is turning into popsicle.

"Um, Rima..." I tried to talk, but she raised her hand at me like an enforcer maneuvering street traffic. It hurt somehow, to be silenced when I have a lot of concerns with me. But it was me who made a request, so I just sat there, like a docile creature, toying with my point fingers and fidgeting with no more than my expectant breaths and skipping heart beat. Even in this anxious state, watching her properly clean her eating area makes me so glad I've fallen for her. Her movement is graceful, her countenance angelic and her eyes so dreamy I could get lost in them at any time of the day.

"Really, if you don't want to, that's fine, you don't have to be so cold about it." I said, trying to put as much resolve in my words as possible.

After seeing her wipe her lips with a napkin, I concluded it was time for us to head back to class. I stood up, stretch out my hands to release some blood tension, and a badly aching heart rush, but before I could pick up my stuff and my princess's utensils, I felt her hand grasp my short.

"What kind of kiss would you like?" she suddenly asked, and this time, I could see her own share of embarrassment on those rosy cheeks of hers.

The question didn't complete its registry in my head; until I sat back down to face her.

"What kind you ask... let's see..."

"Don't go making fun of me, you hear?" she declared, facing far and looking determined yet still embarrassed, "It's my first time kissing someone, and I..." she drifted for a while, then her head, which was only unto the level of my chest, turned to face me with such a soft expression.

"...I really do want it to be you, but... I know, since you've had professional stage performances before, you probably had..."

"Nope," I interrupted, since I got a hunch of where her thoughts were going, "this is my first time too..."

"You're kidding!" she said.

"No I'm not, but if you're not convinced..." I gave her a quick pull, forcing her to sit on my lap. I didn't hear any complaint, nor felt any struggle, but surprised as she was with the sudden attack if you may call it, her face was no where near comfortable.

"...why don't I prove to you I've never kissed anyone before..."

"You know we're really going to make a lot of mess since neither of us had any prior experience with this." She said, shifting into a more cozy position in my arms. I suddenly realized, having such a short girl for my own is really for my own advantage. She fits on me perfectly, you could say.

"Then we'll have to do a lot of practice, don't we?" I said, and as my voice continues her hands suddenly laid on my chest, my own on her waist, the other on her neck, gently pushing her down on me.

"Starting with... this one..."

Our eyes slowly shut, as the chasteness of our lips break with a tender touch. It felt like jelly, so soft and tasted so sweet. We both relished the moment, but also felt like parting at once.

We stared at each other for quite some time, then I licked my lips and she traced her own with a finger making her look so... darn it. After sharing a smile, we dived back again and this time, the kiss had our lips clasped together. At first, it was rather awkward, but her giggle beneath the moment made it more romantic... at least for me.

Then, as if our lips have melted from the heat of the engagement, the kiss became more solid yet also more luscious, like a trinket gaining lubrication; our heads tilting from one direction to the next, trying to match the motion of the other. In my mind suddenly came an image of clown drop and beat jumper dancing, swaying in a melody of unrestricted passion.

By the time we realized the energy we were consuming, we've already lost so much oxygen. We parted again, this time gasping for air, and our lips red as ripened cherry. I looked at her, and realized never have I seen her look so lovable; with her head slightly bowed bearing a small smile with her parted, breathing lips and her cheeks still blushing.

"Can I... still..." I began, still taking some air, "...hold you... on that request?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the kind of kiss I want." I said, winking at her.

"Wasn't that... just a minute ago... enough?" she asked, looking somewhat annoyed. Lucky for me, the traces of embarrassment betrayed her seeming conviction with the word 'enough', and as I pulled her closer, putting our foreheads together, I grinned at her widely and snuggled my nose on hers.

"Was it?" I asked. she blinked at me, but without the capacity to deny herself, I knew she would give her consent.

"Hmp, fine, what's your request." She said

"Well, I've always find it interesting when a trail of drool is left between the lips of the boy and the girl." I said in a candid manner.

"Eh?" she gave me an expression saying she clearly didn't understand.

"You know, like when you take a bite of a newly baked pizza, then a strand of cheese dangles from your mouth." I said.

"I see... you seriously like that?"

"Hmm... not really. Well, not yet since I haven't tried it. So, shall we?"

"Okay... I guess..."

At first, it felt like we just pick up where we left off, which was also good, since now it feels like our lips were meant to be kissing like this. But as we progress on moving here and there, and as she has clung on to my neck with both arms, and as my hands began running mindlessly on her legs, things got a little too heated up for me. Before I knew it, my tongue seemed to have taken a life of its own, and began entering her mouth.

She must've been surprised, for she muffled some monosyllable, which I didn't bother entertaining, because right now, I'm dominating her. Until I felt her own flesh, battling my invading tongue, wanting to taste for herself what I was savoring inside her mouth. I never expected it to be like this, nor did I mind, and I hope this unusual aggression on her part is an indication of her own share of fulfillment. Her taste... the sauce I made had left traces in the crevices of her mouth, and it made me happy that she should want that kind of flavor to linger.

The unexpected soft moans from her made me want to devour her more, and indeed it felt like I was really eating her up. The sudden wetness of the kiss, we've been using much saliva, and the heat of our lips being pacified by our drool was serving as fuel for the engine. We just went faster, wilder, my hair getting messier, the back of her uniform getting more ruffled up.

I didn't know why, or how, but at some point we began slowing down. Even so, our tongues were still live in action, even as we parted. The sensation of open air on tensed oral muscles was thrilling. Slowly the distance between our faces increased, and as it did, I noticed without looking the trail of drool formed between our tongues, and there's an added bonus; a completely flustered, panting princess with her tongue still sticking out, an obviously satisfied smile, a considerable amount of saliva traveling on the side of her lips.

It occurred to me the kind of mess we've made of ourselves; I too had drool all over the lower half of my face.

"Whoa..." she softly remarked between happy struggles of air. I couldn't put in any other way.

After licking away excess drool on my face, I licked the one on her face, and gave my own comment while leaning my head on her again, "Yeah... whoa... that was... I mean... whoa..."

She giggled at my lost for words. This girl... I'm so in love with her...

"Like it?" she asked.

"Love it," I said, "But I love you more..." after adding I stole another quick kiss and pulled her into an embrace which she greeted with her usual snuggling.

"I love you too."

The bell rang, making us both look at the building adjacent to us. A few seconds, then we went back into staring at each other.

"There's the bell." I said.

I never knew Rima could make such a rare, mischievous smirk, one that doesn't only make her look naughty and cute, but also outright bad and alluring.

"Yeah, whatever."

She said, placing both hands on my face. The next thing I knew I was being pinned down by a petit girl who suddenly had dessert cravings.

Thus follows a few more minutes of practice.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3<p> 


	4. Body

Chapter four: body

* * *

><p>You know that feeling when you're with someone, and somehow you can feel that certain someone is pissed or something? Yes, well, at this very moment, Rima is making me feel that way. I mean, just by looking at her you can already tell she's about to let hell lose; her mouth's in an unusually tight pout, her eyes a little narrower than usual, and her puffed cheeks rounder with compressed tension due perhaps to high blood pressure. Even while she's chewing on that meal I made especially for her she still looks aggravated on something.<p>

Of course, I didn't let that break my cool.

I tried talking about stuff, things a boy and a girl would usually find themselves a common ground on; t.v., latest movies, newly open bakeshops and places she would want us to go to during summer break. Speaking of which, I was so glad when she said her family's not going anywhere during the break; meaning we'll have more sweet time to our sweet selves and I can be all sweet and lovey dovey with her and... ahem...

"I've saved enough money for us travel around Japan four times, and although I know you're already filthy rich, I still want this to be a summer on me... Rima,"

"Hm?" she made a sound confirming that she heard me, but she didn't even bother looking at me, let alone tilt her head to my direction since often times, whenever I would call her out of the blue and it just so happens to be the two of us, what would follow is a small kiss on her cheek.

The normal thing to do is ask her directly, what seems to be the problem. But beyond the borders of normality lies my dual existence as a boy and as a girl, and the fairy like existence of our beloved shugo charas. Needless to say, I'm not completely familiar with what this world would usually consider normal. So instead of asking, I did the one thing I know would annoy her, and hopefully make her talk.

I slowly lift the strands of hair covering the entrance of her left ear, inhaled a good amount of air, but before I could blow on her...

"Don't even think about it, Fujisaki. I'm in no mood for this." she said coldly.

"Obviously," I said, somehow disappointed that my approach already failed before it could even begin in the first place, "mind telling me why?"

"..."

When I become the president of the world, I'm going to declare, 'Cuteness is a crime, because it prevents politicians like us from thinking straight! Arrest those cute girls, arrest them!' First on the list; Rima Mashiro. I mean, it's so unfair! I couldn't even get mad at her for ignoring me. She just sits there, uncooperative, and being her lovely self, the annoying part here is that I don't even mind if she does nothing, so long as I can look at her! Darn it, this is criminal.

But setting that aside, when a girl's in trouble, it's natural inclination for a boy to try and cook up something to, if not directly help the girl, at least make her smile.

"Ok, the way I see it, I have two choices. One, I can just happily stare at you while you swim in your own bitterness, or two, I can harass you, do all kind of things on you till you ease this worry of mine and tell me what's going on."

"Will you really go with choice number two?" she said, and at last I manage to pull that lip upwards, albeit just a little.

"I might be brave enough to do so... but hey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Like I said, I really am worried about you." I said with a kind smile.

When she didn't react to that, I just let it drop. At least now I know it's not me causing her to be this gloomy. Maybe it's a girl thing. Perhaps picking a fight with a friend? Or doing something bad by accident? Issues went to and fro my mind, but nothing seems to befit Rima's nature.

She must've read my busy thoughts, for she suddenly grasped my sleeve. She does this whenever she knows she's being difficult, but doesn't want to be left alone. Even Rima is aware of her own spoiled nature, and sometimes she's also ashamed of it. I don't mind though; having someone relying on me, I don't mind it at all. My hand took that tough clutch, and held her tight. I raised it to my lips and kissed the tender fingers of this beautiful juggler. I stared at her unhappy eyes, till I manage even the smallest of brightness from them. She scooted closer to me, and rested her head on my shoulder, after which a prevailing silence ensued.

"Nagi," she suddenly spoke, "am I attractive?"

The question was so sudden I didn't find the exact words to fill my intended answer. But I didn't want to prolong her wait; she might think I'm being my biased self again.

"Of course you are."

"Liar." Although her voice was soft, the word resounded like thunder in my head.

"...eh?"

"You said it yourself, I'm short, I'm clumsy, I'm no good in the kitchen, and I'm always wearing this cold look sending people away." She suddenly stood up and turned her back on me. I was still having trouble putting all the pieces of this strange behavior to come up with a logical conclusion, when she faced me again, this time no longer holding back the an emotion of anger.

"What are you talking about? You know I said those in jest." I said, standing up and walking towards her.

"But they're true, aren't they? Look at me, I'm so small! The only thing that makes me look like a 5th grader is my hair. And look at these?"

She held on to it like it was just a pair of fruits, and for a girl doing that to herself any boy will surely experience massive blood lost from nose bleed. Well, I kept my composure and outward focus, but I would be lying if I wasn't turned on by that frustrated manner with which she was mashing her chest.

"...erm..." I stammered, but she cut me off quickly.

"Who could possibly want a body like this? I mean, a pedophile would go running towards me anytime, but would a decent, dreaming guy want this? I don't think so!"

"Rima..."

"...and, there are others, more beautiful than I am..." the mood turned from tense and aggressive to meek and, frankly speaking, awkward. But the sight of her, with the sudden gathering of tears on her eyes, it pained me a lot.

"C'mon, what are you saying..."

"I...I'm not... I'm not a very satisfying girl, am I, Nagi? I mean, who want to would want to..."

"That's not true, Rima!"

"You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend, and you want me to feel good about myself, but the truth is that I'm hideous! I'm just a little girl, I'll always be a little girl to everyone, and never a woman! I can never give my man happiness!"

Her words were shaking with her form from the unusual outburst. Perhaps hanging around Amu and Utau wasn't always a good thing. I recalled how, on the outset, I caught senior Kukai staring absentmindedly at Utau-nesan's, erm... breast, which have quite developed if I may say so myself. Even Amu at her age has shown impressive progress. Apparently, those observations weren't mine alone. Rima has obviously been paying close attention, and it dawned on me the insecurity she must've felt.

She must've felt like she was being left out.

"I'm sorry, Nagi, I'm sorry!"

"Is that really what you think?"

"Huh?"

A strange, fierce energy suddenly built up inside of me, something I couldn't explain. It wasn't anger, but somehow the heat it was making was the same; like a passionate craving, or an intense desire to do something. Perhaps my eyes showed such expression, because Rima looked at me surprised. Seeing as her sobbing had stopped, I stomped towards her and suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Come with me."

"Ah!"

I knew I wasn't hurting her by my manner of pulling, but deep inside I sort of felt like wanting to make her feel even the littlest of pain; like a parent seeing a carelessness of its child, and then feeling the need to punish such child but at the same time not wanting to inflict too much hurt... I guess that's what I was feeling. Who knows... well, I did drag her off beside a big tree tree, somewhere few people would suspect even as they pass by, and made her sit on the ground.

"Nagi, what are we- mpf!"

I cut her off with a sudden, stolen kiss, something to shut her up and at the same time tell her I meant business. My face held such a message, for after we parted she was dumbstruck with a look I could hardly recognize on her. Nevertheless, I pulled her there for a good reason.

"Take off your clothes, Rima."

"What? No!" she said, withdrawing from me.

"Take it off, and show me that hideous body that you say will never make your man happy!"

"But, Nagi... I..."

I would've kissed her again since she wasn't cooperating, but I felt that repeating a tactic makes it lose its charm, so instead I pulled a few strands of her hair and sniffed at it right before her eyes. Indeed she was charmed... man I'm good! Anyway, I didn't want to make her think I was just making fun of her, so as I let the strands slip my hand; I looked at her with the most loving facial expression I could muster from my heart.

"Please..." I whispered, crawling towards her.

Her embarrassment didn't show this time, as she moved towards me, her forehead almost landing on my shoulder.

"Everything?" She asked, also in a whisper. The feeling of her warm breath penetrating my school uniform and touching my skin made my heart skip.

"Everything..." I answered.

Our eyes met as the mode made a dramatic shift. I could see a solemn content in her golden eyes; sadness and defeat blending in a serene sparkle that's making me want to hold her tight. The confusion in them was also apparent, but more so was the willingness with which she was giving herself to me. Such angelic features; all of a sudden I felt so sorry for her for being my girlfriend.

"...Nagi..." she whispered my name, and it was enough to make me understand, I should help her out, considering how her body responded with her upset condition.

"Bottom first?" I asked, and she gave a meek nod.

I untied the laces of her shoes and pulled down, first the right, then the left, and tossed the pair on one side. Her feet were warm, as I placed my palm on her sole, preparing to remove her socks next. But she gave me a motion of disapproval with her head. Perhaps she felt cold. Regardless, I was already asking for too much, so I left it on.

Next was the most delicate fabric of her clothing. The thought of proceeding with such a reprehensible act made me want to refrain, but we've already taken the first step. Besides, I have no intention of letting her go on with her days being consumed with such insecurity about herself. So I carefully leaned my face closer towards her, my body entering the middle of her knees as she supports her upper body with her arms. The bashful expression she gave me was so adorable, but it did not display the stubborn girl I fell in love with.

Reluctantly my hands traveled up her skirt, but I made sure I was not making any skin contact. My attention was both on the act and on the blushing princess before me, who was in complete self giving. Should she make the smallest indication of refusal I will immediately stop. Her skin; I could feel its warmth even without touching it, and I could somehow gauge the softness of it just by reminiscing the moments when I have actually touched her.

My hands finally reached the gentle fabric and she still hasn't given me any violent reaction. But as I attempted my first tug, she suddenly yelped, her hands following to cover her mouth out of sheer surprise. I mumbled some words of concern, but she just closed her eyes and shook her head, permitting me to continue, and so I did. The garter did not make it difficult to accomplish the task, but I made sure not to break the fragile piece. I took a few motions back to pull it down completely. Once her legs have exited the hems, I proceeded to unclasp the belt holding up her skirt and pulled the same, regretting the part where I ignored her gasp because of the cold and completely exposing her. She quickly clasped her knees and squeezed her thighs, and the range of her embarrassment drastically grew. But I wasn't finished. Now that the most sensitive part has been accomplished, time for the main task. Her undershirt was long enough for her to pull it down and conceal what should've been revealed.

I could imagine her difficulty, but I guaranteed her with a loving smile and a supple kiss that this was for her.

Again I scooted towards her and began undoing her uniform. She did her part, untying the ribbon and pulling down the long sleeved top. It occurred to me girls always wear an extra layer of clothing compared to boys. I think there was like two layers before I manage to behold her on her tank top. It would've been enough, for she was using that final cover to protect the most subtle part of her. I would've stopped, but slowly she raised her arms, closed her eyes, and turned her face away from where she thought mine was looking. I couldn't help but smile; it was more than permission, it was an invitation.

I took the hem on her waist and slowly pulled it up. With that, Rima has now given herself fully to me, and by my ancestors' grave I have never seen anything so beautiful.

"My God..." was all my wordless self could whisper, for the sight of her literally took my breath away, and almost made my eyes drop, as so did my jaw. Her eyes have opened, but she was still shying away from me, her head laid on her shoulder as if wanting to hide. She gave a small space between her legs now, allowing me to see the totality of her. Her skin is completely flawless and if I thought so before, this time I am certain; not a single trace of imperfection.

Her chest have not developed, yet even in the purity of the air by which I was breathing as I gaze at her I could already mark the promise of a proud bosom. A premature curve and its careful arching with her inhalation indicates this, and I would be lying if I say I did not made my mouth water for some reason. But my eyes did not find its feast on her breasts alone, lower still showed a figure of a finely made lady, the contour made by her belly and her waistline was alluring. Her legs were as pale as the rest of her body, yet compared to how I imagined it there were more muscles, seemed healthier and from the front angle from which I was looking it looked more luscious. Between them was her fragile flower, untouched, well kept, hairless and there is nothing more to say about it without violating the rating of this story. Needless to say Rima was no longer just a cute little girl. Puberty is just around the corner, if she hasn't reached it yet, and I could definitely vouch that adulthood is not far behind. Suddenly my heart was beating with excitement... but more than that, I was beating with happiness. This girl trusted me so.

"I feel sorry for you... for having me... as your girlfriend... for falling in love with me." She began, her voice shaking with tears.

I could not even begin how reversed such statement is. This girl, how could I tell how much she means to me? How much she supplies my daily reason to live? How much she makes me look forward to a bright future filled with colorful challenges and grand dreams? How indeed... I moved towards her again and made one last look at her, from head to foot, before cupping her chin and forcing her tear-stricken face to look at me.

"Rima, look into my eyes... look at them carefully and tell me I am not attracted to you. Tell me what you see in them is not happiness but disgust. And tell me I am lying when I say..." I trailed off, letting a finger glaze her skin from her shoulder down to her hand.

"...Rima, you are the most beautiful girl in the world; no one else will compare to what I see now. And some day, I will become a man worthy of giving you happiness, worthy of this beautiful body, worthy of you. That day will come, I promise you, but right now..." I lifted her hand and again gave her small fingers a kiss.

"...let me be the boy by your side, a happy boyfriend, if you may put it. And let this boy be a knight for you, my princess."

As we look at each other, it felt like our eyes were dancing. At last that sad glitter caused by tears of incompleteness has been replaced by the content sparkle of a girl with dreams, a sparkle that suits her more than insecurity. Prideful Rima is what Rima Mashiro really is. Maybe it just took her former rival to beauty to make her realize that. Although I've managed to change her outlook, I still couldn't prevent her from crying as she suddenly embraced me. At least they were tears of joy now.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked under a top full of hair. Of course she wouldn't refuse. After three minutes of letting her dominate me, I felt the mood swing to a more familiar air between us.

"Can I kiss other parts of you?" I asked, and although it was a just a joke my heart will still clinging on that ridiculous hope that she will give her consent. Well, I received a thunderous slap from her instead.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For pushing your luck." She said, and I happily concluded that my queen have really returned to me, only this time, she brought with her a secret weapon from hell. "Now hurry and dress me up."

"Yes, my lady... but for what it's worth, I think you were really sexy being shy and all that. Did you do that on purpose, or were you just, OW!" she cut me short with another slap.

I felt like a slave dressing her up without her slightest cooperation. Well, it was my request anyway, so why should it matter? Once she was completely dressed, we picked up our stuff and headed back to that once again neglected class.

Our usual walk would normally consist of her being closed to me, our hands brushing every so often, but it never really dawned on either of us the idea of holding hands. All of a sudden though, while she was talking about the places she wanted to visit during the summer, she took my free hand and we absentmindedly began swaying them. That's not what surprised me, though. The thought of not even considering that act, as if it was meant to happen; that's what surprised me. Oh well...

"You know?" I began when she suddenly gained comfort in the silence of the moment, "I suddenly regret something?" I put on a face of someone who really has let a chance slip, and with a refreshed Rima Mashiro, even her acting-sensitive perception could not tell I was faking it.

"About what?" she asked. how I wish I could manipulate her like this, especially with the excessive cuteness of her.

"I should've taken the chance and just grab your breast. I felt it wanted some warm company and... OW! Alright, alright, I get it, I'll stop with the perv talk. Geez, your slap is getting stronger everytime it hits me!"

"It's not for the perv talk."

"Huh?"

With her body suddenly clinging on to me, I got a full doze of her wonderful scent, something I completely missed when my sense of sight was doing all the work.

"Next time, don't hesitate."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4<p>

Yeah, yeah, I know, this chapter kind of sucks. I rushed this because I was sort of alarmed about something... I can't send any reply to the reviews... I don't know what's wrong with my browser. Is it just me or are others having the same kind problem?

Anyway, I rushed this chapter because I wanted to thank those who made those wonderful reviews and those who tagged me for favs in story and in author:

To the reviewers:

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl**

**Rikanchu** –

**MoonLightDaiyz**

**xXLapisXxLazulixXFujisakiXx**

**LizzieGLee12**- erm, sorry for the italics, I thought of putting up a new style, but I guess you don't like it. Don't worry; I'll fix it right away.

thanks for the comments guys, I hope you like this chapter... please feel free to point out errors; I'm a little messy right now.

To those who tagged for story and author, it also means a lot to me...

**MissJelloChan**

**Wolf Princess girl**

**ProfessorMeggles**

**xXLapisXxLazulixXFujisakiXx**

**Kerturfle**

**SuperBlizzardJack**

**AsianDoll21**

**Inuyashagirl117**

**Rikanchu**

**SpiraTheAnimeGirl**

**FiZzY JeLl-O**

There... I hope I didn't forget anyone... anyway, I'm really looking forward to some of your comments and suggestions... and help! I want to know what the heck is wrong with my browser or email that I can't reply to reviews... ahem... okay, that was a little hysterical...

Anyway, I usual don't review with this pen-name. I go with the name of .flow when I review, so if it helps, I can also give my own friendly advice... or whatever...

Well, that's it, hope you enjoy that.

And I promise, there's a lot of juicy stuff coming up for the next chapter, just need a little more inspiration. Look forward to it!

Thanks!


	5. Taste

i don't own Shugo Chara

chapter 5: taste

* * *

><p>"I really think you should tell her."<p>

There weren't much people in the train, but she let me convince her that it'll be better to just stand by the end, facing the clear window. We get to see the beautiful scene of the city during sunset, and I get to place my arms around her and pull her to me. Before she would usually play hard to get; she'd allow me to embrace her from behind, but then she'd complain and peel me off. Of course, she would use my persistence as an excuse to just let me have my way. That was during our previous dates. Recently, however, she would be the one to pull my hand around her waist and my head on her shoulders. Perhaps it's the cold, or maybe she's just her affectionate self. Either way, I'm glad she's getting use to how 'warm' I am.

The topic she raised, however, disturbed me. I've been avoiding it since the day I realized how much I love Rima, but perhaps the ghost is still on my tail.

"Do I have to?" I asked in a whining manner, putting our cheeks together

"She deserves to know, Nagi. She's our friend."

"Yeah, I know."

I couldn't hide the look of hesitance on my face. Standing close near the transparent glass wall, she must've since such expression through the dull reflection. She began rubbing our cheeks together, something she'd usually do when she knows I'm down with something. I didn't really want to bring it up on her, but knowing how dear of a person Rima is, the value of sincerity and honesty precedes the silence of friendship.

"Come on, it won't be that difficult. Have you forgotten how to work that charm of yours?" she spoke in an attempt to lighten me up.

"Telling Amu is the easy part. The problem is I would have to hurt her in doing it. And also..."

I trailed of the last point because the words it carries somehow burdens my resolve towards this precious girl. I didn't know if Rima understands it completely, but deep down I myself don't want to cater such reality any longer. It's not really a matter of going back to a painful past of unrequited love. It's just that I've found something valuable now and is in my hand, but what I value before is now asking me to hold it again.

"And what?" she asked.

"I don't want to bring back the days when I was so in love with Amu that I didn't want to erase Nadeshiko from her. Up until the day I realized my feelings for her, being her girl-friend was easy. I forgot that deep down I'm still a boy, and my heart began telling me to do things... just so I can make her happy, and so Nadeshiko continued to exist for her."

The shame in my voice was eminent, and I wanted it so.

"You're afraid to face the fact that you fell in love with her before and you had to lie because of it?" she asked.

I was hoping she'd carry some recognizable tone of anger or even disappointment. I was hoping, because I was guilty, but she sounded as sweet as ever, and as she turned around to face me, all I could see in that warm smile and kind eyes is fearless understanding.

"Rima, falling in love with you is the most beautiful thing in the world for me. I feel like I could go on with the rest of my life with you by my side. It's just that... thinking about Amu... I don't want to hurt anyone again."

"Silly," she remarked, poking my nose, "I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose. And I know too, that I can trust you with everything."

Her arms attempting to gather my body felt so nice and warm, and suddenly I came to a full understanding just how much I love this sweet, little girl. In casual, unmindful times her cold exterior would always take the tolls of first impressions. But in moments when her natural tendency to comfort and embrace overcomes any façade, I could never forfeit her for the ice queen she shows herself to be. A comforting thought, and a dreadful one at the same time; this just means anyone could fall for her... no, I won't allow anyone else to get their hands on her, never!

"Aren't you a little afraid of how this will turn out? I mean, for all we know Amu could end up realizing she likes me." I asked.

"She her hands full with Tadase and Ikuto-ni... besides, you belong to me now. Even if Amu's my best friend, I wouldn't let her steal you from me." She whispered back to me.

Her chin was poking on my chest and was tickling me as she continues to look up at me with a smile.

"Indeed... I am all yours, my lovely, dancing queen." I said, and we share a chuckle with our noses touching.

We went back to our original position, since there were some newly bulletin boards raised in some nearby street. One of them showed Rima's favorite comedy duo, and I saw the curve of her lips and her following gaze as we past it by.

"So, how are you going to tell her?"

Some ideas walked into my head, but at some point I kept reconciling it with echiness... or something. I didn't cater the idea without the possibility of accomplishing other ends... Rima-oriented ends of pleasure! Bwahahaha!

"...hmm... slumber party, my house, next week. You'll help with the preparations."

"I don't mind. But I think we both know very well I'm useless in the kitchen." She said.

"Oh, don't worry... you can do all the work in my room... with me... hehehe... OW!"

Finally, we arrived at the station. But before the exiting our special moment, I had some parting words.

"In all fairness to our beloved kira-kira girl, Amu has shown impressive progress in the breast department and her hips seem to be... OW!"

I therefore conclude that Rima's slap gets heavier as my jokes get more perverted. We stepped out of the train with her clinging on me, both of us wearing happy smiles; mine had a red mark laden besides, while hers was a twitching smile of anger.

"Ah, yes, I love you too boyfriend. Shall we? The ice cream is waiting. Oh, and should I hear another critique of the female body part from your beautiful lips, I would have Kusu-kusu toy around with your favorite jersey, understand dear?"

"Y-yes, my love." I felt my voice quiver, imagining my wonderful sports wear with all the nasty scribbles of crayons.

"Good."

We spent our way towards the our adore ice-cream stall with her smiling observantly, and with me smiling cautiously, watching every idea getting in my head and making sure they don't go out unprecedented.

* * *

><p>I took her to this place the day I confessed to her. At first, I was a little afraid that taking her on our first date immediately after we became a couple would be a little awkward. Surprisingly, our chemistry got through pretty well. We both like dancing, we both have a fondness of stage work, our choices in movies may be universes apart, but all the same we talked about the silliest things and the time passed without us even knowing about it. I also realized that day that falling in love with someone also means falling in love with their defects. I mean, she may be the cutest girl in my eyes, but she also has the funniest, messiest way of eating ice-cream, especially one that's new to her palate. In compensation, though, she gets even cuter when she's focused, and nothing needs more focus than a cone of delectable gelato.<p>

Yes, gelato, Italian ice-cream, and no other place in the city makes them save for this stall in a nice park a few miles from school. The owner runs an independent business without other establishments. I asked her if she could transfer to another location, somewhere nearer, but she said the ingredients she needs to make the ice-cream could only be bought from the shops adjacent to where she had always been. That's such a blow, do I have to go all the way here just for a few cones? Well, at most sentimental times, I guess it wouldn't have mattered, especially since the ice-cream is a real treat, unlike anything in Japan.

"_I never brought anyone here before, not even the guardians, until now. I want to share this special place with your from now on. Whenever I'm down in the dumps, I'd spent the time traveling here thinking about the bad things in life, then enjoy a simple cone if ice-cream, and everything else will be nothing more than aftertastes. I've live a very confused life so far, Rima, but falling in love with you is the surest, sweetest thing that has ever happened to me. From this day forth, the bitter days without you are now just bad memories. I want my ice-cream days with you to last forever..."_

Every time I recall how cool I was saying those words, and how embarrassed she looked,

I get that proud, overbearing sensation that makes me believe I'm all the man I ever want to be. Well, nothing beats a tall ego. But now, as we both stand here, facing the window of my favorite ice-cream stall, I get the feeling I'm going to get dominated somehow, if not for the fact that she's clinging on to me rather possessively... or is just the night breeze?

"Ah, my favorite customers, what will it be today?"

She would usually have her apron on, but judging by the time and the empty gallons on the counter I'd say it's just about closing hours. I'm glad we came in just in time.

"Good afternoon, I would like..."

"Mint over chocolate and strawberry, please." Rima cut me off before I could give my order. The principle of ladies first; I guess my love for ice-cream reduces my instincts as a gentleman. I'll let her have her way.

"Cone?"

"Cup, please."

"Too much sweets can make you fat, you know." I said, putting my chin over her head.

"I know how to deal with my own body."

"Of course you do... how silly of me to forget? You need fat for your, OW!"

I would soon realize the concept of 'karma' for as soon as Rima took her cup with the three layers of gelato scoops, the pretty lady had that shock expression on her face when she looked at me. I glanced at Rima's cup; the scoops were unusually thick today, like it was compressed to fit. Looking back at the owner who was now smiling somewhat in an embarrassed way, a sudden chill went up my spine. In occasions when the ice-cream man would thicken his scoops, that would usually mean he's wiping up the last of his stocks.

"Um, excuse me... I would like to give my order now..."

"Huh? What order?" she even tilted her hear to match that ludicrous question, as if the prime of innocence was with her, but I was already sensing something... terrible.

"...Ms. Yamada, as much as I would like to entertain your disturbing joke, I would also want to enjoy my life-sustaining gelato if you don't mind." I said shaking.

"Oh, um, that... ehehehe! Well you see... I can't get your order right now."

Those words didn't sound right. Did she actually say she will not be serving my order of delicious, one of a kind, OUT OF THIS WORLD ICE-CREAM WHICH I EAT ONLY ONCE A WEEK? No, she would not say that, of course she wouldn't.

"Why?"

"...because... we're all out..."

"..."

Again, those words did register rightly. Surely, she can't be out... can she?

"What?"

I tried so much not to freak out, but I couldn't help myself from shaking with that unacceptable statement, even with the stifled smile. 'we're all out' she said, out of what? Morale? Mercy? Humanity? What is this world coming to without gelato? Why, of all things to be slapped on the face by reality, does it have to be this? Too much, it was simply too much...

"...but, that can't be..."

"I'm so sorry, Fujisaki-kun, there was a party in the park, and the folks just ran to me for almost a whole day's worth of stock. I reserved your favorites, but..."

She glanced at Rima who was just standing there, emotionless on the outset, but I could see the evil, sadistic sparkle in her eyes, confounding with a dark power she knows she has with that few scoops of delicious ice-cream in her possession.

"There, there, little boy... there's always next week." She said, patting my back. I felt a nerve in the back of my head pop.

"Well, at least your friend here made it out for you, right? Ehehehe!"

She continued to give that awfully faked laughter as she escapes by slowly lowering the grills of her stall. And with that, she's gone, leaving me here standing in my misery, with my queen victorious behind me, laughing perhaps in her head.

I laid on the ground, drained of all hopes to indulge in a once-in-a-while treat. How cruel can this life be, I thought. That luscious taste, that smooth flow of the masticated blob of sweet substance in my mouth, and the easy way it travels down my throat, leaving nothing but a craving to experience once again the taste and the texture as it dances on my tongue; oh, my gelato, the genius that has made you, thus giving me heaven, has deprived me today and has, thus, given me hell. Let me taste you once and I shall be consoled of all the hardships in life...

"Mmm... this is good..."

There's the best irony personified, licking her spoon clean, making sure I behold the movement of her tongue on that plastic utensil. An urge flared up inside of me, as a new dessert came to view. I stood up, then walked in front of her, eyes dazed all of a sudden, mouth parted slightly, looking at her.

"Can I have some?" I asked, when after the second spoon she still hasn't paid any attention to my drawn condition.

I took a few steps forward, but seeing me do this, she took a few steps back. We went like that for like a few more minutes, her eating sadistically slow, me attempting to reach her but always failing.

"Can I have some... please." I asked again, this time emphasizing the word of courteous, civilized begging.

At last I manage to make her look at me, at least look at me. But there's no mercy in those eyes, no sir. The smile is all but deception for the devious intent, and soon enough, I found myself desperate, as she completes the entire two scoops, leaving the chocolate.

"Oh, come on, just one spoon!" I whined.

She turned away from me and walked towards a grassfield, where she faced me again, and then sat, her skirt fluttering in the process, allowing me a glimpse of every boy's fantasy. She motioned with her finger for me to approach, the cup in her hand elevated just behind her head, and face laden with an unusually, lusty smile. What is she up to? No matter, she's making me do as she pleases so that I'll have the ice-cream for the reward. I best work fast before it melts.

I walked towards her and knelt just between her slightly open legs.

"Would you like some ice-cream... Na-gi-hi-ko?" each syllable she spoke made her lips shape change, and the slow pace by which she said them denied all traces of her innocent countenance.

"Yes, mam, I do."

"Very well, sit properly."

I immediately responded but taking the slavish pose of readiness in tact, with my butt cushioned by my heels and my hands on the ground.

"Good boy..." her whispering voice almost melted my ear as she said so close to me I felt like exploding. As my nostrils caught a waft of her breath I somehow sensed something... unusual about it. Nevertheless, having a girl crawl towards and straddling my waist I could hardly process any idea other than the wide variety of activities this provocative position could lead us to.

Rima pulled my arm, her hand walking its length until it reached my fingers. She took the point and middle finger together, dipped it in the cup of treat. The cold sensation made my chest arch, allowing me to feel her soft breast momentarily. All I could do was blink and blush, this was so unlike Rima, but it was also unlike me to inquire for such an odd behavior.

But the sultry acts were turning me on, that I had to admit at least, and it rendered me incapable of depriving her of whatever it is she seemed to want to do to me.

The slimy, stickiness on my finger felt so weird, but we boys are not foreign to anything that feels slimy. I was about to bring up how funny she had been acting, but I was cut short when she suddenly put those two fingers in her mouth, and began bobbing her head... and moaning all of a sudden. Should my finger move even for a little bit I knew I'll be doing some pain in her mouth. As if the bobbing motion coupled by the sweet, soft moans weren't enough, she still had the idea of sucking on the tip, sucking it real hard I felt blood rushing to them... but I guess that was what she wanted. Her eyes were closed to all these, is if she had something else in mind as she did it, and the blush confirmed this.

After the sucking, came the licking, her tongue traveling from my palm to the tip of my middle finger, repeating the process for some time, until she started sucking on it again.

My heart- it was beating so fast I didn't even recognize that the cold was actually from the sweat oozing out of me. I could feel the heat on my face and on all over my body, especially on places I didn't want her to feel, at least not yet.

"Rima..." I whispered, then I realized I was also breathing like I was being chased... or was chasing something.

The haziness in her eyes as they opened startled me a bit, like she was possessed by something... something I was learning to appreciate until she stopped sucking on those darn, lucky fingers and placed my palm on her face.

"You know, Nagi, I really love your flavor. Care to taste mine?"

In my head I was being consumed by two forces I couldn't understand as I stared at her, tempting me with those licks of hers on my palm, waiting for my ascent to her invitation. What's happening to us... we may be lovers in heat, but we also have class. We would never do something like this in the park, let alone through the intervention of ice-cream. The ice-cream... the party earlier... the pieces are all scattered in my head, and the sight of her inching closer towards me made it so difficulty to put them all together.

So I just gave in.

"Yes... yes I want to taste you... Rima..." I said, breathing still heavily and sounding so addicted. This... this isn't me at all...

"Good."

She dipped her finger on the cup, coating it with a thick amount, then placed it in her mouth... or more specifically, she stuck out her tongue and layered the ice-cream on it's wiggly form. Indeed I wanted to taste her so badly.

"Please... I... want... some... ice-cream..."

Her stingy-ness perhaps has vanished. The feeling of her hand suddenly laying on my face, pulling me in a very messy kiss, and the wonderful chocolate taste slaying my tongue with hers... ah... my mind just got more blurry as the kiss went deeper and deeper, as her tongue went in and out our mouths more aggressively than usual. It felt like I was being eaten up, the total opposite of our first make out. The slimy feeling inside got a little timid moments later, as if telling me it's my turn. Truly it was, and in that instant I pulled her spread legs deeper, like I wanted her to feel something on me, or that I wanted to feel something on her. I didn't know why, but she seemed to react rather favorably, as her hips seemed to have taken a certain motion pattern I couldn't quite make out.

The ice-cream cup was laid on the ground, for her craving required both hands to meddle with my hair like she usually does. At least this I know for sure is Rima's habit; I don't know if she'd be fine if I cut it, I know I wouldn't but my preference doesn't matter as much as her happiness in toying with me.

My eyes, despite of our faces lashing on each other, caught t a glimpse of the cup, and my consciousness went back to the previous deprivation of my weekly sustenance of delectable gelato. I'm having my share, I'm satisfying my cravings, and I'm going to have Rima for such flavor.

My hand escaped her flawless legs and took a hand-full of the remaining scoop of chocolate. With as much grace as my dazed mindset could muster I began rubbing the gathered slob on her neck, around her face, and finally down close to her breast. I was surprised to receive no reaction... I suppose she was too preoccupied with how the kiss was getting hotter and heavier by the second.

Our lips parted, and I began licking all over her, and her complaints were sent via a most wonderful moan. I cherish that sound, something I wish only I could coax out of her, a sound very much heating me up. But it didn't end there. The flavor of the chocolate got better every time my mouth would move around, and every time her voice would find its way in my ear. Every time she would make a sound her upper body would tense up, following the activity of the lungs for some air. I would feel the softness of her breast turn firm beneath her clothe but with her falling back I couldn't savor the experience. The kisses and licks turned more aggressive, hence the sounds from her lips intensified to the Nth degree.

"Agh... N-agi... ugh..."

I was running my hand on her back, somehow successfully maneuvered through the layer of clothing. Her skin feels so nice and warm, so smooth and soft it seemed like I was abusing it by a simple rubbing motion.

On a spot by her neck I began sucking on her skin; I don't really understand what she felt, but it almost seemed like the sound she was making turned into a yelp for a split second. I like it, though, so I continued, until her grasp of my head became more painful. I wouldn't have mind, until she began moving rather oddly. Our hips started grinding on each other, first sideways, then up and down. I was completely disturbed, and with that...

"Wait... Rima!"

I pulled away... even though my ill-gotten disposition didn't want to... even though I wanted to eat her up some more... even though I felt so good with how her hips were moving, and her legs behind me pushing me to mesh on her body... even though I wanted so much more... I had to stop, because it somehow felt wrong... and I knew something was indeed wrong.

I took hold of her shoulders to study her entirely... Rima; her eyes were foggy, as if in a trance, and her lips were smiling lazily, saliva traveling beside them. The blush on her cheeks would've completed the cute factor, if only she wasn't half conscious.

"Nagi... I... love... you..."

She passed out, even before I could do anything else.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, Fujisaki-kun, I forgot to tell you..."<p>

"I told you, it's fine... besides, it wasn't all that bad. I'd even say it was more good than bad."

"Eh?"

"Never mind... Anyway, alcohol, in an ice-cream recipe? What were you thinking, Ms. Yamada?" I asked, smiling.

"The party I mentioned earlier, it was an adult party, some gathering of businessmen wanting some good time."

Rima stirred behind me, allowing me to shift her weight on me in a less straining condition. It's somehow surprising how light she can be, considering her appearance. Perhaps she's more conscious of her weight than I thought. But she's still pretty cute, and the memory of her lusty form lingered in my head like a memorable first time of dancing experience. Her scent somehow got mystified by the mixture of sweat and cream, a bit of nauseating smell for a commoner, but as her knight and her worshipper nothing could smell more wonderful for me... add the fact that her shampoo lasts with such an intoxicating scent anyone could be lured.

"Well, thank you for walking with us. I think we'll just call a cab." I said, facing her.

"You're very welcome, and again I'm really sorry. Can I still expect you next week? I promise to definitely save some of those ice-cream you love so much!" she said.

"Sorry, can't make it next week. I'll be having a party with my friends... and, I have something important to do."

"Really? You're not mad for getting you both drunk, are you?"

"I told you, it's ok. I would even thank you for that mistake, if it wouldn't make me sound so perverted. Anyway, I promise to come the week after, so please do reserve me and my queen here our preferred flavors."

"Alright, I will."

I checked my wallet before entering the cab she most generously called for us, making sure I had enough money to pay the driver.

In the cab, her head lying on my lap began moving a bit. She shifted and ended up facing up towards me.

"My head hurts." She said with her eyes still closed.

I kissed her forehead.

"Mine too."

"What happened?"

"Ugh… I'll tell you some other time. You just go get some sleep."

"Ok… Nagi?"

"Yeah?"

"…thanks for the ice-cream."

"Sure. Rima?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"…no…"

"Why?" I asked, a bit taken aback.

"Coz you stopped when you were supposed to get to the good part."

* * *

><p>end of chapter 5<p> 


	6. Trust

Yeah, late update, and when i say late, i mean a year's worth late... sorry about that...

anyway, here's chapter 6 for your reading pleasure.

I don't own Shugo Chara

Chapter 6: Trust

* * *

><p>I looked at her as if she was out of her mind. And frankly, I was beginning to think that she really was. Despite the seriousness of her face, I couldn't change the blank, stoic expression in mine. It took me about half my strength to carry her from the park, to the taxi – the other half focusing on my pathetic self-control, for my beloved girlfriend had a weird aftermath of liquor heat scattered around her unconscious body, making her squirm and create such lewd moans and gasps lying on my lap, while I was praying for some divine intervention not to turn me into some perverted lolicon and molest her right then and there.<p>

She regained consciousness a few minutes before we reached our house, at which point my head was already throbbing horribly. I felt really hot myself, and it didn't help that I was beginning to think sexually of Rima's unkempt appearance as she tried to shake away sleep, with her half open shirt showing me a glimpse of what delights hidden there. I didn't open it, by the way, she did… while she was unconscious… making lewd noises…

"Rima, we can't ok?" I said, rubbing my head.

The stubborn, spoiled girl just crossed her arms – a clear indication that any further argument would be futile. Normally I would be contemplating on how cute she looked despite her aggression, sadly my mind was accommodating very little. Futile or not, I would be arguing, because it simply won't be happening.

"I'm not getting in there with you, Rima." I said strongly, feeling the pain on my temple sear deeper with that volume.

"Yes you are…" she said, and you'd be amazed how much authority was carried in that small voice.

"Do you even understand what you're asking?"

"Yes I do. What I don't understand is why you're refusing to do it."

I opened the fridge and took out a pack of ice, pressed it on my temple, and raised an already creased eyebrow at her.

"Because it's one thing to see you naked, Rima, and seeing EACH OTHER naked, whilst in the bathroom is another. Not to mention, neither of us is completely sober at the moment."

"I am." She quickly and sweetly remarked, "My boyfriend gave me a piggyback ride and I took a nice nap on his lap. I think it's safe to say I've pretty much worn down the effect of the rum."

"You have, but I haven't."

I didn't bother considering a possible response. I just pulled out a chair, leaned back, and pressed the ice harder. It felt nice at first, but now the pain was culminating at the back. What little brain cells I was able to burn amidst this pain suggested that Rima had finally dropped her flag down. Unfortunately, it wasn't burning in the right direction, albeit the silence between us would have suggested that.

She was merely looking down at me, standing straight and thoughtful, arms still crossed, that damn shirt still partly open (half-way throughs are no good, so she should either tore the clothes off, or button it up – I highly suggest the first option).

It was consoling to note that the dominant, 'I get what I want' princess wasn't the person standing before me, but if memory serves, she actually becomes worse when she lets that creative thicket of hers running.

"Did you get hard when you saw me naked?" she asked nonchalantly.

Not exactly the right question for a girl of her age and for a story of this rating. It took a little while before I was able to process that, after which I blushed and simply looked away. I may be able to play my words, but my male bodily reactions won't be able to lie. 'Yes' would be the obvious answer. At first it was easy to convince myself that it was solely for Rima's sake that I was doing that, until I realized how deep her nudity was stamped in my mind that I could see it when I close my eyes, and I imagine it when I open them.

That wouldn't have been a problem either, if she didn't create chaos on my sheets during specific early mornings. I do believe I have enough testimony about my gender.

"You did?" she pushed the question, perhaps noticing my reaction.

I ignored the curious glitter in her eyes, and gave her a fouled out face, "That's not something you ask out of decency!" I said, standing up and walking closer to the windows to catch the breeze.

"Isn't that normal for guys?"

"That's not the point!" my look turned into a fierce glare when I felt the ice was no longer helping, and when the momentum of her questions were increasing.

"Tch… It was just a simple question… why are you getting so worked up about it?" she asked, utilizing the pouting lips technique.

"Why?" I stomped my ways towards her after throwing the bag of ice on the floor. She stiffened a bit when I came, perhaps unprepared for my sudden advance.

"Because of this," I pulled her shirt to a close, "and this," tugged her skirt down to further cover her legs, "and this." And finally cleared her face free of tangled bangs.

I ended it with the most sinister glare I could muster, hoping she'd get the whole message. That expression she was giving me, stuck between a victim and a child denied of candy, I would have killed myself for having caused that out of her, but she needs to know about things boys simply cannot do – one of which is to risk doing things to their precious girl.

The glare didn't last long. I couldn't let it, even though I didn't even really mean it. My mind had a little over a quarter of rationality left, the rest of which are all dried up or still under the drunken urge to pounce on her. I just can't put up much pretense with her anymore.

"If you don't take a bath with me, I'm breaking up with you." She suddenly said, just when I was about to prepare the bathroom for her.

My head popped out of the glass, sliding door and looked at her, still in disbelief of what I heard.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me." She continued, "Unless you take a bath with me, I'm breaking up with you."

Perhaps I've used all my sanity along with the withering capacity to think. She cannot be saying that to me, she simply can't. Not because she doesn't have the right to, but because the premise is simply outrageous. This sucks.

I tried to reason out with her, hopefully shed a new reality about a naked boy and a naked girl in the bathroom, the former of which has too much hormones running in his rather effeminate being, the being which is diminishing in femininity and increasing in a sexually driven, perverted masculinity. Ok, too much thought in that split second.

"Rima, I don't think…" I tried to begin my rationale, but she immediately cut me off.

"I'm not going to argue anymore. It'll be your decision." She said, coldly this time, with very little intention of giving me room to speak.

Had I been given the opportunity to do so, I still wouldn't have been able to, for before I could come up with a more profound explanation for the consequences of her request, she started removing her clothes, one piece at a time, slowly, intimately, eyes glued on me as if she wanted me to see. My own eyes had no intentions of going, however, as her incredibly petite and incredibly creamy body became bare for me to behold once again.

Everything was as exactly as I remembered it. Except now, she was standing. A few weeks ago, she was sitting timidly on the grass, so I kind of missed out on some details. Like the exquisite way her hips curve down to her flawless, short thighs, or how her hair was actually longer now than they were a year ago when we first met. They flow in very definitive gold waves, reaching down to her knee and, as if in some sort of terrible tease, covering her chest, which at this point I still couldn't bring to call breasts. That didn't stop me from staring at them though.

She passed by me, walking elegantly and making it look like she was born to walk without clothes, but not before tapping my chin up to close my gapping mouth.

"I'll prepare the water." She whispered, leaving me behind.

Her feet left the scattered clothes on the floor, which I know I will be picking up later. As the warmth of her body moved from my side to diminish, my body moved as well, unwilling to lose sight of her – I then beheld her alluring, mesmerizing back… her naked back. That was like a signature move to finish me off.

I love her so much I'm beginning to hate her for it, and now she even knows she can shut my brain down simply by stripping.

"Darn it!" I yelled, letting her hear my current level of frustration.

There was no helping it. I couldn't take the chance of her taking this too seriously and really breaking up with me. I also didn't have enough juice up my usual stack of charms to convince her that this is too risky.

With so much grumbling and groaning, I began roughly tearing away my own clothes, purposely throwing each shed piece in different directions to make a big mess of things. The patience meter has broken, but luckily she won't be making any request anymore. Knowing her, she'd feel tired all over again after a nice bath and just call for a light's out. Well, hopefully, that will be the case.

Standing butt naked in the hall way felt so awkward, but I wanted to get things over with. Also, I wanted her to know that putting our relationship on the line was a bit over the tolerable means of getting what she wants.

With a towel finally around my waist I bravely shot the door open, hoping to make an entrance that will tame her. Unfortunately, as the misty room finally cleared up of profuse excess of moist from the prepared hot water, I felt like I was the one intimidated at what I saw. Rima was sitting on a tiny wooden stool, face slightly flustered because of the heat. She was busy tying up her hair to make the upcoming tasks simpler.

Thankfully, she was merciful enough to have a towel cover her front. Although judging by the fabric and the way it seemed to embrace her body so nicely, I doubt it will keep on serving its purpose of preventing triggers in my imagination. Still, at this point, it will do the trick.

My angered face crumpled up more despite that consolation. I wanted her to know how angry I am at the moment. I stomped my way towards her like a brat in tantrum and placed hand on my hips, waiting for her to acknowledge my presence. Yes, Rima, I am here, and I am angry.

"Let's get this over with." I said bravely, my usually girly voice turning darker all of a sudden. I felt proud of myself for being able to muster that up.

But all that effort, all that tolerance of this damn headache, suddenly fell into nothing, when she stood up, and then smiled at me. No, not the usual smile, a killer one, the one wherein everything else will go blank just by looking at it, the kind of smile where in her lips just slightly move up, her cheeks puff up a bit, her eyes curve gently and her entire features brighten.

Right then and there, all my anger vanished. This is so unfair.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." She whispered.

I felt my blush level reach a new height. I should be used to this by now – her smile, her scent, her body – but I guess being worn out means I still am not.

"I… I just didn't want it to be over between us." I said, averting my eyes lest my resolve to scold her later on disappear.

"I know…"

The way she tucked a strands of her hair behind her ear was a real heartstopper. I don't ever want anyone else to see her do that, and I took a mental note to remind her later. Maybe after I scold her.

For now, we busied ourselves unto descent bathing, backs turned against each other, peaceful, yet awkward in silence. At least I felt awkward. I had no intentions of making a conversation with her, because I know I'd feel all gooey inside again and forget to give her a reprimanding piece of my mind.

"I heard Kukai-senpai had tickets to the Tokyo Nationals." She suddenly said.

I was busy lathering my arm with soap when she said that. I stopped, unable to restrain an attentive ear, but continued with the bathing as if what she said was none of my concern – even though my mind was drooling at the concept of having front row seats.

"Utau-nesan gave me her email. She thought you'd be interested."

Hell yeah, but no… I'm mad right now, really mad. Keep it together, Nagi! You can be mad at Rima, even for one pathetic night, you CAN be mad at her.

"Maybe the four of us can watch the game, then have dinner out, probably part ways with our seniors halfway through so it'll just be the two of us."

The candle-lit room, a fine restaurant, me, and her, maybe I can request a troop of musicians to play some music while I hold her hand, whisper stuff that'll make her blush and… no, NO! I won't fall for this.

I lifted a bucket filled with water and poured it over my head to completely rinse myself. My body felt tense. It may not have been a good idea to take a bath when some of my muscles were already aching. By consolation, the warm water was able to extinguish the headache completely.

"Are you really not going to talk to me?" she asked.

I placed the bucket down beside me, and felt the trickles of water cascade down my skin. I still didn't answer, probably because I was thinking. A sudden debate sprung up in my head as to whether I should just let this slide and indulge willingly, or keep up the play and make her feel guilty.

Another few minutes pass by and my body was starting to feel a bit jittery because of the lack of heat. So I took another bucket of warm water and splash it on myself. This silent treatment was also eating up my heart. Making her feel guilty is no fun at all, because I was feeling horrible about it as well. Besides, this isn't so bad. If she wanted to take a bath like this, then I guess it's ok. It's like a regular mixed hotspring.

Just when I felt like finally speaking, I felt soft hands suddenly land on my shoulder. They were so small, so delicate, but they were also willful, capable, and willing to do more than what can easily be done – they were so much like Rima herself.

"It's not fair…" I mumbled.

"What is?" she asked.

"This… this is not fair at all."

I didn't know if she understood where I was getting at. If she did, she didn't press on with the subject. But she did press her hand on my shoulder, and then squeezed the tense muscles firmly. I groaned with that sudden pressure, feeling a pinchy sensation weigh me down, but strangely enough, I also felt a doze of relief.

All of a sudden, the room became filled with a wonderful, flowery aroma. It was a subtle scent, but it made my head turn in search for the source. And then I caught Rima, still with that towel covering her. She was already fresh, and clean, and smiling at me beautifully like she always does when we're alone. There was a bottle of therapeutic oil beside her, and she was rubbing her hands together.

"I'll try to make this quick," she told me, "I don't want you to catch a cold."

She then forced me to look ahead with a hand guiding my neck. Said hand was warm, so warm my skin felt like melting. And it was soothing, especially when she started massaging my shoulders with it again again.

"…ugh… that feels good…" I said.

"Careful with the moans, Nagi. You might turn me on." She told me in a sly manner.

That forced my head to turn again and look at her. She was smiling down at with an uncharacteristic humor.

"That better be joke." I warned her.

"Who knows… are you going to risk it?"

It was my turn to drop the subject. For certain, I still didn't want this situation, but clearly she had plans when she invited me here. Her hand continued to glide all over my body and for a brief moment I suddenly felt scared about the prospect of growing a tail for her to behold. But then her hands, gaining a sudden strength, travelled up further back to my neck, then to my hair in which she commented.

"Geez, Nagi, don't you know how to care for your hair, do you?"

No reasonable word was generating in my head to argue with that. The way her hand was scrapping through my scalp and running firmly down my long hair seemed to be turning off a portion of my thinking. It even seemed I was about to lose consciousness at the way she was making me feel so good, but my sense of awareness was not diminishing at all. Everything about her I could perceive, even without looking at her. The shampoo she just used was the one I gave her last month – it was the minty, gentle scent that speaks her personality. Her heartbeat was gleaming music to my ear – the way it skips tells me she was also excited, but not in a perverted way.

"You're right. It's really not fair." She began to say, fingers molding on my forehead, causing my vision to temporarily diminish, "You're always taking care of me, and you never give me a chance to do the same for you."

"Rima…" was all I could whisper. All the stress and weariness in my body was slipping pass the window without me knowing. She continued to manipulate the muscles on my arms. That part greatly weakened me, because I haven't noticed until then that I was really tired on that part.

Her hands continued to glide down my arms slowly, and then began to move up while occasionally squeezing a handful of my flesh. I could hardly do anything, especially not with how firm her body was pressed on my. She then focused on my shoulders again, while her face leaning on the back of my head.

"I know you're a boy, Nagi, and I also know what it means."

The warmth of her breath tickling my ear made me shudder. Then it hit me…

"I also know you're more than just a boy." She continued to speak, but I was slightly worried inside. This was the kind of situation I was trying to avoid, the scenario that I know would not have a very good ending.

But nothing was happening. Yes, the way she continued to massage my shoulder and how she nibbled at my ear was arousing, but… it didn't seem like my body was responding sexually.

"You're MY boy, and I know you will never hurt me… at least, not in a way I would not enjoy." She said, the latter part rather annoyingly considered, because I know she said that for the sole purpose of teasing me.

My lack of strength and the stimulation she was giving was mixing well to my advantage. I realized then that I was simply too tired to be perverted, plus her hand sending away the stress of my muscles was somehow giving me clarity of mind. I felt a thumb press on the middle of my back and firmly crawl up, forcing my body to arch and my lips to moan.

"Ughh…." I didn't bother thinking if she was really getting turned on with my moans. I just had to let that out, otherwise I'd pass out.

Her other hand was roaming around my body, and seemed to have taken a liking on my chest.

"Sports and dancing are a great combination, I see. But just for the record, I don't anyone else seeing this wonderful chest and amazing abs of yours, am I clear?" she ordered, something similar to what I wanted to say earlier.

"Yeah, okay…" I said, giving her a drunken smile.

So she found my chest wonderful and my abs amazing? Okay, note to self this time – increase workout timeframe and traditional Japanese style practice. I guess being graceful in different dances has made me leaner than I thought.

I felt so smug, and suddenly felt so confident. I took a bold turn and pulled her to me. It was a difficult feat, especially with a pair of arms still languid from her touches, but I pulled it off. She gave a yelp with the unexpected move but didn't show any sign of protests. Even if she did, I wouldn't back away, not when I already know she craves for me the way I crave for her, and that she trusts me, more than I can trust myself with her.

"Tough guy," she playfully pointed out, "your arms are shaking."

"Yes mam," I answered, "but I still have enough juice to manage this."

I then pulled her into a searing kiss, one wherein we didn't have to build any momentum. She made disagreeing sounds at first, but she gave in, and allowed my tongue access in her mouth. We turned our heads to all sorts of direction to mix the rhythm of the kiss in all possible flavors. As always, I slightly pulled away just so I can see how flustered she was, and to admire the cute way she sticks out her tongue after the kiss.

Her body began to shake as well. I know I couldn't keep this up for long, for surely this steamy bathroom will make us faint out of excitement, so I pushed it one last time. With her tongue still sticking out and her lung still slightly struggling for air, I took hold of the frame of her face and began gliding my tongue on hers. She groaned and moaned at the seemingly pointless, yet also exciting approach, but she didn't go against it, because she knows I always love this part.

After another crashing of lips, we finally decided we had enough.

"You wanna know something else that isn't fair?" she asked between heavy breaths, leaning her head on my welcoming, bare chest.

"What?"

"The fact that you know I could never, ever, break up with you."

Her words caused my heart to suddenly jump, but I tried to stay calm, and simply stroke her still damp hair.

"What… what do you mean?"

"If you didn't enter the bathroom, Nagi, I would have died. I can't bear to think about it. I was even thinking of a way to try and make up with you without too much embarrassment, to tell you I didn't really mean it, and that I simply can't live without you."

"Wow… is that from a song?" I playfully teased.

"Shut up…" she said, rubbing her face on my chest to avoid the humiliation. This same childish act of hers made me snicker.

"I guess that's one less weapon for you."

"…yeah, I guess so." She answered.

"Hey," I gently pushed her away and stared at her eyes deeply. I successfully provoked a blush, only to realize the way I was holding was making me red as well. But I ignored all that, and gave her a soft, simple, yet meaningful kiss.

"I love you," I whispered afterwards. "And I will never, ever, leave you. Even if it means I have to risk a few things. I was just scared about how I could…"

She silenced me with a finger before I could dive further into that thought.

"I love you too, Nagi, and that means I also love the perverted side of you." She said, her words further deepening the redness of my face, "Like I said, I know what you're going through. In time, we'll learn to live with these things. Probably even enjoy ourselves with them. For now, let's dry up."

"Yeah… feeling a bit chilly too."

I stood up and proudly offered a hand. She knew very well I wasn't at full, balanced strength, so she pulled said hand with unnecessary force, making me stumble a bit. She was able to get up without hassle, and skipped outside to escape my vengeful rant. Her giggles filled the bathroom door after that, and we soon found ourselves comfy and clean in a set of pj's.

She got in a pair of fresh, new underwear I found in my cousin's room. It fit her fine, and she didn't have qualms wearing them, so long as they haven't been used before. As for the pajama, she was wearing the ones I used to wear when I was ten, but I wouldn't dare tell her that. I just said they were also my cousin's.

I was planning to entertain her a bit with some card games or a movie, but the moment my body landed on the bed, I just couldn't move an inch anymore. The refreshing bath and wonderful massage courtesy of my girlfriend synced my body into a need for rest, otherwise, I thought, I would be feeling heavy tomorrow.

Rima crawled under the covers and snuggled on me, perhaps also feeling sleepy as well. I placed a possessive hand around her and pulled her closer. She responded by rubbing her face on my side.

The afterscent of the oil she used was relaxing my mind and ushering me further into slumber. I whispered a soft 'goodnight' to her, and finally closed my eyes.

It wasn't even a full hour passing, when I was forced to open them again. All traces of sleep suddenly vanished as an urgent and critically relevant feeling suddenly came to my body.

I looked down and saw Rima sitting on top of me.

"Nagi… remember when I told you your moans were… turning me on?" she asked, lingering with embarrassment on the later part.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well, you see… I can't sleep."

* * *

><p>end of chapter 6... hope you enjoyed that... (^_^)<p> 


	7. Cravings

Cheers to an update!

This didn't turn out as good as I wanted to, mainly because I tried to pick up where they left of last chapter, so I think I'll be using the same concept again soon.

I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Cravings<p>

* * *

><p><em>Must be the alcohol<em>

That was my only diagnosis, because there were no other reason why Rima would be acting weird and in a hyperactive way, aside from the fact that she is Rima Mashiro – a weird, pretty little girl made up of hyperactive energy, but displays refined lady-like mannerisms.

I feared crossing the line with her a few minutes ago, seeing as there was virtually no functioning reason in my head and the little voice called conscience was already asleep. Add this to the fact that, as she straddled my belly all I was seeing was her fluffy, newly bathe hair on top of nothing to cover the rest of her body – petite, pale, and fresh – I was looking at her like she's freshly baked crème puff. And as she spoke her complaints about her heart racing and mind too awake, all my mind could hear were animalistic mewls and moans which sickened and excited me at the same time.

No, those details weren't really accurate. Like I said, my mind was blank, and it took Rima her own awareness to come to the realization that it was the only thing void of any decent response. The rest of me, more specifically the lower part of me, did make a response albeit a very indecent one. I was rewarded with a very powerful slap. It rattled my brain, but it woke me completely. It hardly did anything to my, ahem, 'response', but it made me aware of the dangerous situation we were in.

"It's an involuntary, muscular response. I'm a healthy boy, after all." I said, feeling the burn on my face, while appreciating hers which was equally aflame under a blush of her own.

I forced her to look at me through a simple, sly, and surreal smile that always renders her to my whim when she is taken off guard. And right now, the embarrassment of feeling someone get excited because of her has completely worn down that guard. I licked my lips and sharpened my gaze into hers. I couldn't control my own blush, nor the race of my own heart. There'd be no point in that, seeing as she has picked up the momentum and would surely dislike backing out of it.

She lowered her head, lowered, and lowered – until the golden sea of glistening honey that is her hair was dangling beside my face, tickling my skin and enveloping my sense of smell with her delicate scent. Our noses touched, our eyes fluttered to a near close, our hands with their own business – mine encircling her belly like it was a small, bubbly cushion, hers raking through the spread of my blue hair.

I always fancied her fetish for my straight hair. It wasn't envy or the like of it, but when she runs her fingers through the strands of my hair her breathing suddenly gets heavy, her eyes deviated with a certain husk. As for me, her entire body, her entire SELF is my fetish. Like a tingling tease that makes me want to do things I wouldn't normally or consciously do with anyone else. Her tummy, in particular – not some sort of a perverted object that gets me sexually motivated like an animal, but her tummy is so small, so slim and so curvy and so soft – like marshmallows.

Goodness! Every bit of Rima makes me think of food. Even her lips looked like two strips of cherry lickerish flattened moist and pink.

Just when she has been thoroughly distracted with my hair, I leaned up and licked her lips. Not an overbearing act, but a simple touch of the tip of my tongue on the soft arc of her upper lip. As I savored the familiar taste, her eyes turned narrow indicating an annoyance being built. She didn't seem to like what I did, but I liked the fact that she didn't like it, so I slurped up from her chin up to the tip of her nose.

I think I heard her growl because of that – the kind of growl you hear from a kitten when it's arguing with its reflection on a mirror. Pushing her buttons doesn't always end with unsavory results – sometimes it makes her annoyed, insulted, and dared. The risk is still there- take the hard slap for instance. But the aftermath further on would give me a Rima that says 'You think I can't do as much?'

"You think I can't do as much?" she asked, converting my smile into a smirk. She didn't like that either.

I was about to say something, like I could read her perfectly well or I just did that to tease her, when she suddenly dived down and started nibbling on my ear. No, not nibbling – she was sucking on the arc of my ear. I immediately stiffened, gasped with suppressed breath and suddenly tightened my hold of her. This kind of result I'm not yet sure if I should consider it savory or not.

"Rima-chan!" I groaned, feeling a set of teeth contribute to the tormenting pleasure.

"What?" she sat up and asked as if nothing was going on, and as if my insides wasn't being ripped by such sensation.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have licked you." I said after clearing my voice and taking my breath back. But she paid on heed in that, and just went back on the side of my head. My vision got covered by the yellow, curly strings that is her doll-like hair, but it didn't matter. Had my line of sight been clear, I wouldn't have been able to make good use of my senses. The feel of her wet, squiggling tongue probing inside of me was explosive. It numbs everything, other than the awareness that if feels incredibly erotic.

The grip I had on her was turning rather tight. I wasn't sure if she was already feeling the pain, but I decided that I can't have her go on – because other than my mind, something else might decide to explode, and I'm not so sure if I can tolerate this anymore than I can tolerate seeing her naked without getting naughty. My breathless, broken self tilted his head in an attempt to make her stop. She did, and when she returned sitting up on me, she knew she had me.

"That was – mean." I said, shaking my head and squinting my eyes to recover from that. When I came through, Rima has leaned down on me once again, forcing away my hand and staring me down like I was something to be either kicked, or devoured.

I went back to the original concern which is her unsleeping state. How the hell do I put Rima to sleep? I couldn't even move a muscle, I couldn't argue, and I couldn't think straight enough to convince her to just lay beside me and count a thousand reasons why Amu and I shouldn't be a couple. That'll either force her to sleep, or force her to kill me.

"I AM mean. That's how much I like you." She leaned up and trailed her tongue up from the tip of my chin to the plain of my cheek. "You're the only one I can be mean to."

"Can't you be mean to me in the morning? We have school tomorrow."

"I know. That's why I want to sleep."

"Why don't you just lay back and stare at me. People always say I look dreamy."

The bored, uninterested look flipped the joke inside out, making me realize the authority that Rima holds in the comic category. I tried to match the look on her face, but she was too fun to watch, that my forced grimace gradually curved up into a goofy grin. She regarded me with a much fouler facial expression, but I knew her annoyance had a limit, especially when she's leaning her elbows on my chest and looking at me this close.

She stuck out her tongue at me when she could no longer put up such a face. The moment I saw that wiggly thing that was tormenting me a while ago, I felt another twist inside my gut. A craving followed, and then an unknown surge of warmth covering first my stomach, then going up to my chest.

I suddenly had this strong urge to kiss her, and kiss her I did, just when she was about to retract her tongue. My timing was precise, and before she could do anything about it, she was returning the kiss. It wasn't really a normally, lips to lips kind of kiss. At a glance one might even call it messy and rather unrefined – that was because we were simply gliding our tongues on each other, unmindful of the spit and goo flinging all over the place while be battled out who has a more flexible flesh.

The way her tongue moves is incredible. Although it's hardly something you'd hear as a description, she glazes with such ease and agility that I just couldn't keep up. Perhaps because I wasn't really focusing on overpowering her with such act. All I could think of was her name, her taste, and this urge inside of me that was weighing me down, and at the same time pushing me to consume her.

There was no point in playing this game. Her mind was obviously preoccupied with excitement, as reflected by the dark husk in her eyes and a completely red pair of cheeks. I summoned enough feeble strength to grab her face, push the kiss further in and clasped our lips with rough force. She groaned, complaining due to the momentum she was in that I just broke. Amidst sucking on her bottom lip I managed to form another smirk.

My body was quickly gaining some strength, like I was sucking life force from Rima. If I was, she doesn't seem to be diminishing of it. With every second our heads were grinding on each other, she was getting more and more aggressive. We've never kissed like this before. We've never been in one bed before. And for certain, we've never done more than what would otherwise be deemed sick, or psychotic.

But her small body was simply begging for my hands to touch, to examine, to grope. Her taste, her flavor, reminiscent of that glorious accident with the ice cream in the park, make me scavenge her mouth deeper, as if scouring for a meal.

_God, she's so thin _

Underneath the soft fabric of her night dress I could still feel her body. Surprised she was letting me touch her like this. I normally get a slap or a glare when I put an arm around her waist or just slap her butt for sheer fun. A greater surprise when I felt not pointy, bony torso, but remarkably firm flesh. She is indeed thin, but she's not as skinny as I thought. Clown Drop surely gives herself quite the exercise to have such a nice build. Further up her back my hand crawled, expecting to feel protruding ribs normal for a growing teen. But no – even her back, curved to a deep stretch in the middle, felt wonderfully lean and formed.

Rima Mashiro felt like 5% bone, and 95% muscle. I could not even trace a single part of her worth calling 'fat'. Normally people have this spot in the middle of their belly everytime they sit, or if it constricts, but even that felt like it had a thorough layer of abs waiting to be processed. The only soft part about her is her skin. It's fair and smooth, nicely cushioning my touch, but underneath, everything else is well built.

_I can't wait for her growth spurt. _

The second she turned my ear into a lollipop moments ago I was already excited. But I can't but be even more thrilled after feeling her body like this. We're looking at a fashion model here, and the outer wrapping of her insanely cute appearance creates the delusion of a fragile child. Yet Rima is everything but fragile. She is one tough meat, one that I would gladly chew in every means necessary until she's nothing but a softened, wet bloob waiting to be swallowed – in a loving way of course.

Other than the heavy gasps for air both of us were doing, we heard another sound. She gently pulled away after hearing an impolite grumble of something, and looked at me closely. We gave it a few more seconds, and then heard it again.

"Have we had dinner yet?" she asked.

I blinked at her a couple of times, then realized the obvious – we most certainly have not. The sudden turn around of our date in the park made me forget about dinner, not that it was part of my plan in the first place. Good thing my body has its own way of conveying a message. The thought of food coinciding with my appreciation of every bit and piece of her pushed the button to signal an empty gas tank.

"I don't think so." I said with a quirky smirk, knowing full well that it was my job to feed my girl. Technically we were eating each other up, so I suppose that puts me off the hook.

We were quick to deviate from our heated enterprise, and she was even quicker to jump out of bed and rummage through my closet.

"Looking for?" I asked her while I was still struggling to get up. Hunger gave me enough energy to straighten my mind out, not necessarily to revive all of my muscles. I still felt terribly heavy.

When she didn't bother answering my question, I assumed that she at least what it is she was intending to find. What she intended to do with whatever she was to find is another story. If she was looking for porn mags, I would gladly say I never needed them. As perverted as I am at times, I do enjoy a certain doze sobriety which more or less separates me from the rest of my fellow males.

"Can you turn on the lights for me?" she asked, still not with the item in search. I snapped a few bones on my shoulders and my elbow and lazily walked towards the switch. The light filled the room and stung my eyes a bit. When I came through, I saw her pulling down her bottom.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked, a bit alarmed. All of a sudden, her stripping in front of me was a big deal. There's not much there I haven't seen, but still – having a girl remove her clothes in my room is a bit unbecoming. Besides, seeing a girl like Rima butt naked doesn't necessarily excite me as much as it triggers my appreciation of her. It's amazing how eroticism and aesthetics often go hand in hand.

"I'm want to cook." She said in that small voice. "Teach me."

"Okay, but can we do it with your pants on?"

"I'm going to be moving around. I need something lose." She said happily, holding up what looked like a pair of boxers. "Lend me this."

If she wasn't smiling at me like frisky girl I would have had stared at her all night long. The lose pajama on top of her was the only thing covering her body. Underneath – well, I swore I saw her wear panties, but even with that fact in mind, seeing her bare, tempting legs makes her look so darn erotic. So much for appreciation – I think I rather see her naked without malice, than look at her now and risk a nose bleed.

"Alright, alright - put it on, in fact put anything on."

I don't know what it was to beam about, but she did beam at me, exposing her dimples and enlivening the shimmer in her eyes. She then pulled up my underwear and twirled around to feel the freedom of movement. Ridiculous, but awfully sweet. Only Rima can trigger my switches in such a swift fashion. First she was making me feel so perverted and cautious, and now she was looking adorable in that childish regard for her appearance, giving me a fuzzy feeling inside.

"This feels nice." she absentmindedly rubbed the curve of her butt as she said that, really enjoying the soft fabric and, as always, completely unaware of the kind of show she was giving me.

"Yeah, I know. You look really good in it. Let's go down to the kitchen, shall we?" I pulled her out of the room before she could verify the comfort of such shorts by roaming her hands in places I've always wanted to touch. On the way to the kitchen, I was still discerning whether I should tell the purpose of such comfortable shorts. I was certainly not at peace with the thought of my thing and her thing indirectly touching, and it was making me blush mad. Darn, I've seen my girlfriend nude, kissed her in all torrid means possible, yet still couldn't stand the concept of her using my underwear. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I want to be the one to cook for the party next week." She said, putting an apron on. The way she posed in front of me while I was getting some ingredients from the fridge gave me the clear notion that she was intentionally teasing me. If only she knew – everything about her is a tease, and she doesn't even have to put much of an effort to be one.

I set the 'underwear conspiracy' aside in light of a greater challenge – cooking with Rima. All efforts to make her spend time in the culinary room at school have failed so far, so I wasn't really confident about a decent meal tonight. We decided to go for stew, or something close to it at least – anything that involves putting everything in and leaving all else to the stove. That will definitely save us time, and prevent all foreseeable chaos.

The clock showed a quarter pass 8. We should be asleep at least before ten if we want to be focused at school. I took more of the vegetables from lower bin, considering the idea of serving Rima a really hearty dinner to force her body to sleep. I stood up, items in arm, and was about to get the spices running, when I saw Rima by the sink.

I was slight expecting her to be a wreck in this part of the house, or just ask repetitive questions and not understand a single answer, let alone cooperate with any instructions. Needless to say, I was underestimating her, but it would appear she deserves more of my trust in housework.

She was considering the potatoes I have placed by the counter, inspecting each one slowly and carefully. When she had three satisfactory crops in hand, she took hold of a small knife and began peeling it. It was terribly slow, but it was also remarkably accurate – the skin having been removed well and thin. The serious look on her face and the cautious use of that utensil told me she had done it before.

A strange scene appeared in my head – of a much older version of her, wearing the same apron, cutting vegetables in the same kitchen, bearing the same beauty as I know she would always have, using the same elegant hands, with only a silver wedding ring to mark the difference. She'd look at me, maybe smile, maybe stick out her tongue, maybe wink, but she'd definitely look at me, and I'd walk behind her, place arms around her slim waist to squeeze her tight, and steal a quick peck on her cheek. After a while, when she had made enough noise from my kisses turned playful, a pint size angel would run into the kitchen calling out to mama and papa.

"A little help here." Her complaint slash back-up request broke my thoughts before I could figure out if our first kid would be a boy or a girl. I looked at her work, and became certain that I was really, REALLY underestimating her. The potatoes were peeled quite well and cut, along with a couple of onions I didn't even see her handling.

I'll be sharing my vision with her later. In the meantime, I would make do with at least a portion of it.

While she was busy remembering the next few steps of the recipe, I snaked my hands around her small body and gently pulled her to me. When she looked up, I stole a kiss on her cheek, further reddening her face and narrowing her questioning look.

"What is it?" she asked, looking quizzical and cute.

"Nothing. Let's continue with where you left off."

The next few minutes went by without a single misfortunate event, other than her occasional frustration with the right sauce to put in, and her premature measurements. Other than that, everything went smoothly, and without my earlier prejudice. After seeing her diligent attempt to make a finer lady out of herself, I thought she deserves more credit and trust.

We had a nice bowl of thick beef stew and large portions of rice at the end of the hour. The cozy feeling coupled with warmth and the wonderful company of her decorated the silence with definite comfort. We sat and gave courtesy for the food, and then began to ravage through the courses. That sudden energy I catered for myself before going down went up full force as I took immediately large portions, unmindful of the considerate girl beside me.

"A bit too salty." She softly declared, more to herself. Her face turned into a mild grimace as she considers a probable mistake. She obviously had her own expectations of herself which weren't met. As for me, I wasn't really expecting anything good to come about this kitchen venture, hence I was quite surprised when the food turned out exquisite.

I particularly like the flavor seeped in the bite-sized potatoes, other than the fact that I adored the very fingers that held them moments ago. I lowered my pace to take my sweet time looking at my sweet girl, having such a dissatisfied look on her sweet little face. Her standards are amazing sometimes to the point of being scary.

She finally caught the unreasonable smug smirk on my face while I was still busy chewing my food. The scary self-ridiculing gaze she was stabbing on her food just now turned to me, and I was left to justify such an arrogant, satisfied expression.

"What?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"Nothing."

"You're strange, you know that?" she declared, having deal with another phenomenon unanswered.

She made a subtle 'hump', airing proud and superior amidst the obvious insecurities she was carrying. The blush on her face says everything. She knew she couldn't handle things like this, and at some point she realized she might not be enough. THIS was not enough, taking into account the simple meal that rattled her brain with the mere preparations.

"I… I'll be better." She said, eyes softening into a pleading curve, "I promise, Nagi. Give me some time and I'll figure my way out. I'll know how to cook, how to bake, and all other stuff you do in the kitchen."

Was that panic I was hearing? Is she really that fearful of being insufficient? I suppose for a girl who wants to satisfy her boy to the best that she can, being unable to at least fill his belly is dreadfully insulting. There was little to say in this regard, because she wants to do her best, but I want her to know that she is more than the best that I could ask for.

A grain of rice managed to escape the grace and manner with which she eats, and got stuck beside her lips. While I stuck to the smirk I had been wearing ever since I took my first bite, I still was able to give her a warmer look, leaned towards her, and nibbled on that part of her face where the freeloader was hanging.

"I'm sure you will," I said, stroking her chin with my thumb, "But don't ever think that I would ask for anything more than what I have, and I have you, Rima. That's all I'll ever ask."

"Really?" her eyes twinkled with encouragement, which I pushed further on with a nod and a quick, soft kiss on her lips.

She started eating normally after that, sharing a flustered smile with me as she did so. While she was having her second serving, I carefully scanned her skimpy appearance. I almost forgot the boxer shorts that added compliments to her fine legs, so much so it severed decency from my thoughts completely. I would definitely be dreaming about this later tonight, and in all other nights to come. I might even add this up to the fantasy I just had earlier.

The fuss about cooking and being a better person to be the better half is so complicated, something I don't think she should be bothering about. Besides, even now I always have my fill of her. She's basically the finest dish I could ever have, and I can't wait for the day she becomes mine for the full, ravenous taking.

My simple, meaningful smile began to convert its meaning into mischief as my head began to showcase all possible things I could do to her with an apron, my boxers, and nothing else. Even with my belly almost full she's working up my appetite, and I had to stop myself from pouncing on her while she licked her lips in such a sultry fashion I don't think she's aware of. But she doesn't need to be aware of that, nor of the fact that she always makes me hungry, one way or another.

I will always have cravings for her, because she's all that I will ever need, and all that I'll ever want.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 7<p>

I hope you enjoyed that.

Thanks for all the reviews and comments.

Next few chapters will have several parts, a bit of a shift from our earlier settings.

A bit of AmuXTadase and AmuXNagihiko too... tell me if it seems overkill already (^_^)


	8. Consequences Part 1

This is going to be a long one, so sliced it up to smaller chapters while I work on the rest.

School setting, by the way...

I don't own shugo chara

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Consequences – part One<p>

* * *

><p>School has never been a big deal for me – mostly because I got the looks, the brains, the skills, the charm, and a childish decency and simplicity to prevent all that from swelling up my ego to explosion. What brought the edge to my everyday education was the need to wear a skirt, and I would not even share the reality of having to wear a girl's undergarment. No choice there son, it comes with the package – mom said to a helpless 5 year old me as she walks forth with a menacing, drooling look on her face.<p>

But that wasn't enough of a challenge for me. I got to speak like a girl, smell like a girl, think like a girl, and um, yeah, pee like a girl. It was troublesome, but having been used to it exposed me to its perks, and I'm not talking about using the same bathroom as the young ladies. There's only one person I'd admit to be a lolicon for, not that I was already slightly perverted back then. I was able to experiment on a number of grade schoolers who were stupid enough to confess. Plus, teachers trust mostly girls so whenever something goes wrong, the boys would get the blame and I off the hock. Oh yeah, those were the fun days.

So yes, school is a phase that I appreciate, but has never consumed 75% of my everyday concerns. Pretenses were well kept, and the charm was well established. All was well… that is, until SHE entered the picture.

The transition between being a girl and boy is pretty much simple. The transition between being single and having a girlfriend is a tiny bit more complicated. Because apparently, those stupid elementary school brats that I turned down weren't able to outgrow their stupidity and still laid eyes on her, and even tried to make romantic advances towards her, her and her unreasonably powerful charm.

But that's not even the hardest part. The school even saw it fit to put me in a different class, where I would be unable to protect her from thieving, lecherous hands of filth and lust. Tadase is a consoling light behind that fart-gascloud of a reality, but he alone is not a reassurance. He's always busy, plus… he's a damn good-looking kid, a true gentleman, graceful and honest – put those traits together and we make him a threat, instead of a consolation.

I trust Tadase, but I dread the fact that Rima might still, with every right and reason to, fall for him.

Ah, but the generous twist is that I have Amu here in my class, and she's sitting right next to me. If worse comes to worst, I'll have her as leverage… of course, assuming the worst DOES come.

…kami-sama, I'm beginning to think like a villain. Rima showed me a great amount of trust last night, why can't I do the same? And Tadase and Amu are both my friends, for crying out loud. I have to keep my mindset in check.

Needless to say, with all of the above, I could not afford to make a small deal out of school. Put obsession into compulsion and add a pint of possessive, love-struck desire and you have the makings of a bitter, middle school delinquent. The aftermath of which would be Rima-less.

I got to put my values in the scale here, but I cannot afford to lose track of Rima. Forget 85% or even 100% of my everyday concerns. During school days, she is my ONLY concern.

"Fujisaki."

"…"

"Fujisaki!"

I felt a nudge on my rib, and only then I realized the teacher was calling, all eyes were on me, and we were deep in a discussion, the momentum of which I broke and I could not keep up with.

"Yes mam?" I gracefully stood, and smiled with all the vile charm I have mastered since the dawn of the trap-days.

"Would you kindly answer the question please?" she said, closing the book and placing it on the table.

The clock on the wall showed only a few minutes before the bell. The smile on her face showed an understanding, and a triumphant glimmer that says 'caught you again.' Everyone was expectant. Amu, my rescuer, was panicky. She was rummaging through her notes to look for the answer.

I gave it a quick thought and then bravely answered, "That would depend on what the question would be, mam."

Of course, such an answer is not acceptable for Japanese classrooms, but me and Mrs. Kino had this unspoken understanding of mutual respect.

"The only question I raised prior to my courteous request, I trust you would know. But I wonder if you were able to hear it, seeing as you were gravely engrossed with a cinematic phenomenon in your head." She said. The clocked ticked some more. "Oh, I fear my class must be boring you, Fujisaki."

"I did hear it mam, and I did know what the question was."

"Did? Not 'do'?"

"Yes mam- did. Past tense."

"I assume then you no longer 'do' know the question."

"I must confess mam, that I don't." I said, eyeing the clock and expecting the close of the period. "For had I been focusing on the question, I would not have enough resources in my mental stock to device an answer that you would accept."

A sweat crept from my forehead, down to the side of my head. I was expecting another retort, or a rebuttal, something to further fry my hide. But all she did was smile at me. She removed the thick, reading glasses and gave everyone a gentle, motherly look.

"Finish pages 45 to 52 of the exercise books. Review for next week's test, and oh yes, you'll be holding a practical test for your arts class, and that involves your school dance, so do prepare, and pray for rainless days to come. That is all. Class rep?"

"All rise!" Manami declared, her voice followed by a flurry of chairs being moved as every other student in the room stood to pay their respects, "And bow."

Saved by the voiceless bell. The clock showed impeccable accuracy, and so did Mrs. Kino who came walking towards me while the others went out for lunch.

"I don't appreciate daydreaming in my class, Fujisaki." She mildly chastised, "That would be the last time I would be wasting the remaining 5 minutes of my class with you, do I make myself clear?"

I looked up at her, brave and compose but sincere, "Yes mam, I understand. I'm sorry."

Her still youthful face then softened with a small, meaningful smile, "Ease your mind, my dear boy. You let things bother you, and you lose the grace and beauty of things."

She tapped me on my shoulder after those words and then began to walk towards the door, but not before leaning forward to my wearied, pink-haired friend, "Hinamori."

"Y-yes mam!" she stood up in full attention. I would definitely react like that if the only times I am called by a teacher were the ones when I could not provide an answer.

"If you screw up next week's test, you'll make a fine definition to the term 'DEAD MEAT'!"

The remainder of the class, including Manami, all laughed while the poor girl whined in dread and helplessness. We all know Mrs. Kino and how she patiently tutors students with difficulties. She lovingly pat Amu on the head, bid sweet good byes to her students and went out.

"Awww…. I am so DEAAD! Who the hell invented English anyway?"

"Don't worry Amu, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Manami said, walking towards us.

"I wish that'll really be the case. You know I haven't even passed a single test Mrs. Kino has given."

"Oh, that's terrible." I said, and it made Amu plunge deeper into depression. It was supposed to be a joke, the matter being so superficial and all, but I still received a glare from Nanami.

"You should help her study then." She said, in a way, also ordered. "While I find someone who can teach me how to dance."

"I can teach you." I said.

Amu turned her head towards me and equipped those world-renowned puppy dog eyes. God help you, Tadase, if you have to live with this for the rest of your life. Well, it wasn't like I would be refusing anyway. In fact, it was all going according to plan. Manami placed a consoling hand on my shoulder, telling me that I have greater things to deal with, specifically Amu. "Er, don't worry Amu. I'll teach tutor you on English too." I said. "Better yet, why don't we all study at my place this weekend?"

"Can't, flower shop bazar." Nanami said, handing me a flyer that was tucked in her notebook, "Business is booming. Later."

She obviously had other stuff to do that after she said that with a rather brilliant smile, she excused herself and left me to fancy the paper in hand. Couples everywhere would mean income everyday for their family. I made a mental note to take Rima there come Thursday. In the meantime, I had to pull Amu out of that shell. I tugged at her pony-tail and forced her to look up.

"Lunch time, miss."

She blinked a couple of times before allowing herself to be dragged out of the room and into a hopefully fine weather outdoors. The corridor was still bustling with students, some running around, some casually chatting – me on the other hand, have a rather disheartened heroine enjoying a piggy back ride while assuming the worst out of next week. Not an unusual sight for some, a very romantic scene for others.

"Nagi, can you lend me half of your brain? Just for next week?" she mumbled, face buried at the back of my neck. She's really letting this get to her.

"Sorry, I got stuff going on to, so I'll need most of my mind intact."

"So you handle your issues, and get A's at the same time." She said, sounding incredibly impressed and incredibly lazy, "Fine, just give me a quarter of your brain then."

She started plugging fingers inside my ears, literally trying to get some braincells out. Of course it only ended up giving me a reason to squirm and respond with restraint with the tickling effect of it. Fortunately, I didn't have to endure that for long. We met Tadase by the usual corner, surrounded by a familiar sight of fangirls and… ugh, fanboys. I'm glad I'm not THAT charming.

"Hey, your majesty. Tag."

His face brightened after seeing us.

"Excuse me, ladies."

It was a miracle how a first year like him could have so many 'supporters', a miracle still how he managed to escape their clutches. We shared a quick grin, and then his attention came to the one who deserved it more.

"Hello there." He whispered to Amu, running a hand softly through her pink hair.

I felt Amu turn her head, and her cheeks as they rounded up in a sweet smile I knew she was giving him.

"Hi, Tadase. You know, Nagi is so skinny." She said in hazy, sleepy words.

"Hey!"

Tadase chuckled, and then slowly reached out to place hands around her. "That may be, princess, but I'm sure he'd like to give his skinny back to someone else. Come!"

"Eeep!"

He sneak-pried the unwary girl, forcing her off my back and her mind to a more refined constitution. Amu ended up cradled in Tadase's able hands, carried like a bride in the care of her loving groom, looking completely flustered. At least that got her mind off the test.

"Shall we dine, my love?"

Amu naturally didn't have enough composure in head to respond calmly to that. This is one of Tadase's innocent traits that I don't mind blaming him for, as it usually renders his victims to a speechless, blushing mess. Amu is no exemption, and the fact that Tadase doesn't even have to exert any effort in giving his stealthily sweet and princely antics adds to the potency.

"Y-yeah, sure." Amu managed to say. Thank God she didn't unconsciously call him prince again like last time. I'm not seeing any bucket around, and that alone does the trick of toggling between an egoistic tyrant and a public servant.

We were about to head out and get all merry and filled, when I caught a very horrific, utterly disturbing sight that made me reminisce the terrible headache last night. A mixture of gold and red crops of color were the first to touch my eyes, followed by a lovely, adorable smile, and then everything was fouled by a familiar, handsome face.

There were several things that got my blood boiling. First of all, Rima was smiling, and it's because of a guy. Second, she's in a room with said guy, and she doesn't even care that the only thing preventing total privacy for them is a small, glass window, for which I am very much thankful for. Third…

"Rima, care to join us for lunch?" I said, stepping inside the room and leaving my fellow guardians by the hallway.

"N-nagi…" she reacted very much surprised. I was definitely the last person she had in mind, especially with Kirishima's hands happily gracing her body.

"Fujisaki, it's been a while."

Had this been the setting a year ago, it wouldn't have mattered to me. Ironic though – he did ask me to help him in confessing to Rima, and now here I am making sure nothing happens between them. I wonder if that makes me a bad person.

"Kirishima," with my eye still sorely pinned on his proverbial hands, I slowly strode inside the room with their eyes following me. My red-haired 'friend' at least saw it fit to remove his hands from Rima, while I pressed the pause button of the player on top of the table to devoid the room of the music they had been swaying to. "Preparing for the practical test?"

"Yeah… I have very poor coordination with these sorts of things… dancing I mean…" he said, and I suddenly had the urge to scrub the friendly smile on his face.

"Really? Your moves in the basketball court suggests otherwise." I said, bitterly admitting to myself that his infamous side-step 3-points are still unmatched.

He let out an uncharacterized, awkward laugh, obviously accepting the compliment. I wondered if he was able to detect the gravity of my presence, or the sarcasm I was inserting in every second I portrait a happy face in front of him.

"Um, well, this isn't as simple as that, you see… I just needed Rima's help…"

"Rima? That's nice! So you two are on a first-name basis?"

I directed that question to Rima, whose default annoyed face has been projected at me since I came in the room. She gave a sigh, and something close to a trace of 'bothersome prick' came with it. There's really nothing worth sighing about, not when I just caught my girlfriend dancing with another boy in an enclosed room.

Kirishima's face blushed terribly, finally realizing the scenario, but it was too late. The gasoline have been thrown in the flame, and I'll be burning him alive in the subtlest, most delicate means I can concoct. "It's nothing like that!" he said, stumbling in between words, in-experienced in terms of these sorts of things. "…you see, there is a… there's a situation and, well, I need to…"

"You don't need to tell him anything, Kirishima-kun." Rima said, as she walked towards me while bearing a defiant look. "I was just giving him some pointers. There's nothing to it."

"Oh, I okay then." I said, devious intent brewing in mind, "But seeing as you are determined to keep to yourselves whatever business you have with him, why don't we let him in our little secret, eh?"

She knew what I meant, and she knew that at that distance she won't be able to do anything about it, not with my hand already around her waist, and the other on her face. "Don't." she whispered. I could really feel the anger in her soft, little voice, but it's worth the risk, especially with a wide-eyed, disbelieving Kirishima Fuyuki as an audience. I gave him one dark look which I doubt he noticed, and slowly closed my eyes. I leaned down towards the scowling, little blonde and gently claimed her lips.

Half of my brain was appreciative of the fact that she chose not to slap me away, the other half was launching fireworks in sheer happiness for having this adored flavor of Rima's lips in the middle of the day. Darn, if I could kiss her a few minutes longer like this, I'd have my fill of lunch already.

I felt her tiny hand lay on my chest just when I was starting to get lost in that kiss. It was a good thing, because I was also starting to forget our young spectator who was red to the ear by the time we pulled away.

"…you… you guys, are a couple?!" was the only question he was able to ask.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	9. Consequences Part 2

part two for your reading pleasure!

got a little tangle up with materials, so sorry for the late update...

Chapter 9: Consequences Part 2

* * *

><p>"…you… you guys, are a couple?!" he was surprised, to say the least, that the least syllable left his mouth still gapping. I wish Rima would see this look on his face.<p>

"Yup." I proudly said, "Have been for a few months now."

Anytime now, that face of his is going to drop, and he'd slowly walk out the door, heartbroken. That's probably the reason why Rima didn't bother looking back at him – she'd get hurt, seeing HIM hurt. Well, I did all the hurting here, and I'm not denying it. I feel sorry for the guy. I wish it would have been someone else in this equation.

"That…" he tried to speak amidst the dumbfounded state he was in. "That… is so AWESOME!"

"…say what?"

That certainly was a big transition, and the kind that I wasn't expecting. The tide has certainly turned, and I feel a powerful vibe up my spine that within the next couple of minutes, I'm about to look really stupid. It was a good thing he didn't know my real intentions in kissing Rima, otherwise it would have been really embarrassing.

"I always knew you two were going out!" he said, getting all excited and pumped.

"You always… knew?" I further inquired, still not sure if I was hearing, and seeing him right. There's actually more enthusiasm in his eyes than I ever did when I shot my first hoop.

"Well, not really, KNEW knew, but somehow, seeing the two of you, sneaking out sometimes, eating lunch without Hinamori and Tadase, I thought there's got to be something going on. And I was right!"

"You're not upset?" I asked.

Fuyuki leaned back a bit, seemingly surprised by the question. And then his gears started turning and finally recalled the very reason he got involved with the guardians in the first place.

"Oh, you mean about Ri- I mean, Mashiro-san? Well, long after I confessed to her I realized, she's way out of my league." He scratched his head and turned towards Rima, "I still like her, though."

Just when I was starting to like the turn of events, he ruined it all with that last statement. But somehow, I noticed the way he was looking at Rima, and the subtle yet familiar gentleness on his face, I could not help but feel that the term 'like' connotes a deeper meaning than mere high school crush.

"Kirishima-kun." Rima called, still looking far ahead.

"Hai?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Hey, you scratch my back I scratch yours. Your secret's safe with me." He said with a very confident and sporty smile.

Rima turned around at that, having a really sweet look about her as she did so, a look I always thought was exclusively mine. My chest warmed up again with jealousy. They were having a moment even though I was there.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" she told him.

"Okay. Bye!"

* * *

><p>"Rima-chan, hold on please!"<p>

She wasn't stopping. She just kept on walking and walking, and I couldn't catch up with her, and with her height and my long legs that's quite insulting.

Finally reaching our private spot, she turned around, and lo and behold, there stood before me a very livid beast that looked as if it was ready to tear me to pieces just by her looks. Granted, a very adorable beast but a beast nonetheless, and if you're said beast's boyfriend you'd think twice before provoking. Unfortunately, there was no room for a second thought, as I have successful done the provocation and must now suffer the consequences.

An aura of death emanated about her as she slowly stomps her way towards me, eyes burning with rage and targeting wee old me. I began to back away, but there was no escape, especially if she was that close and a tree was preventing me from further movement.

"Um, I invoke the right to an explanation?" I said, questioningly, as I didn't want to add to whatever doom Rima was planning for me.

Her fearsome anger and tiger's glare began to fade and gradually turned into a simple, childish pout. She heaved a deep breath to release the tension from within, and then crossed her arms considering me from head to toe.

"You heard him. What other explanation do you need?" she asked.

"The one that involves you and him in a room, all by yourselves, with his arms all over you." I said, crossing my arms as well.

"He wants to learn how to dance."

"And you're the only one in your class who can teach him?"

"I'm the only girl in class he trusts."

I took a few steps closer, wearing a very serious look, "Well, he has surely made a comfort zone around you, didn't he?"

"Uh, actually, no, he hasn't."

"Oh? Then might I inquire of the proximity of your bodies and the sweetness in the atmosphere."

"Well, the last time I heard, Nagi, dancing involves touching and holding, and it's supposed to look sweet."

"That might be a little too sweet for someone who has a boyfriend."

"Nagi, enough." She suddenly declared, "you don't really know what's going on."

"I don't need to know, Rima." I said. The way her face softened, I could tell she was finding my voice too high and my tone unreasonable. "Someone else was holding you and getting sweet with you, you can't expect me to sit back and let him have his way."

"He wasn't having his way, Nagi, please listen for a second…"

I interrupted her before she could reason out, "And may I remind you that the person who you were teaching how to dance happens to be an admirer of yours. He probably just used dancing as an excuse to…"

She didn't have to interrupt me to force me to stop. I had to. The closed eyes and at ease hands slowly placed on her back was enough of a reason. After being taken by silence for a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked intently into mine, searching for something – she was searching for the calm, and cool version of me, the me that listens first, then thinks, and then talks.

"Sorry," I softly said, "I was jealous."

"I know. I used to get jealous too, whenever I see you giving Amu a piggy back ride, or when she hugs you and clings to while you pretend to be Nadeshiko."

My eyes widened after she said that, and then dropped on the grassy ground as the foolishness of what I have done came to me.

"But after last night," she continued, "I learned to trust you more deeply, in more ways than one. I also learned that I can't keep you to myself. We have friends, and those friends want to be with us, to touch us, to hold us, and sometimes, to be sweet with us."

"Rima, I'm very sorry, I…"

"Kirishima Fuyuki is a nice, decent person. He likes me, but not in a romantic way. And he trusts me because I didn't take his feelings for granted when he confessed, nor did I tell anyone else about it. He wanted to be friends with me, and also with you."

I was really feeling the weight on me now, not only because of how mellow she was being, but also because I did something horrible to someone who actually looks up to me. Well, technically, I wasn't able to do anything other than actually reveal my relationship with Rima. Being dense is a nice defense.

"I'll go apologize to him."

"No need." She walked towards me and gave me a gentle kiss, to which I wasn't able to respond.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki; you're grounded."

* * *

><p>"Over here you guys!"<p>

Amu waved at us excitedly, probably getting tired of waiting. Tadase seemed calm as usual, but the silent look on his face suggests our entry somehow interrupted something- quality time with Amu, perhaps? Since that last kiss he braved in the amusement park, I'm not sure if he's been able to pitch higher scores. Oh well, he'll get there. The princely, gently streak will wear out eventually.

Rima caught the sneaky grin on my face and glared at me as we walked. I obediently shook my head to confirm I was not about to say single word, not a word.

"Good!" she said.

She let go of my hand to sit comfortably on the mat where the two have already set their bentos out. Tadase was kind enough to bring ours along. I have to thank him for that.

"Where were you guys? I saw Nagi get in the room with you, Rima, and then that's it." Amu said.

"Sorry, got caught up with something." Rima answered.

We went on with our lunch, Rima and Amu sharing something about Manami's flowershop, while Tadase listened attentively, though I pretty much know the direction his eyes were setting on. A few minutes later, he turned his head towards poor me who had been awfully quiet.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded my head and reassured him further with a smile. "Okay then. Want my last omelet?"

Leave it to Tadase to be thoughtful, especially if he knows something is going on. His mom's egg servings are the best – she makes them wonderfully sweet, and he knows I like them. My chopsticks were just about to accept that generous offer, when that last remaining egg roll was quickly snagged by a swifter pair.

Dumbfounded Tadase and Amu couldn't say a darn thing about it – they must've felt sorry for me, but there was like a 'wow' factor on how fast she can be when she wants to be, mostly for the sake of being mean. Of course, I couldn't say a darn thing about it either. All I could do is glare at her, make stupid, pointless hand gestures and growl, while she enjoys MY omelet.

"What?" she asked with an indifferent tone, mouth still half full.

I wanted to squeeze that devilishly angelic face of yours, that's what! But that's all in the mind. I made a helpless groan and sank back into my place. Our two friends had very curious and mildly amused faces.

"Um, would you like some of MY omelet, Nagihiko?" Amu offered, holding out her bento to me. Ah, lovely Amu, as caring as always. Her bento still had a couple of omelets in it. They don't look as promising as Tadase's, but knowing Amu's mom, they'll be more than satisfactory.

I carefully eyed Rima who was still finishing up her meal. Surely, she won't be able to deny me this. Slowly, I reached towards the mushy, yellow roll, anticipating the wonderful taste, and just when I was about to put it in my mouth…

"Don't you find it rude when people take something from you, but they don't say thank you?"

Okay, forget being mean: she's just plain evil!

"Uuuh, sometimes?" Tadase answered, not sure if he was giving the right response. He looked to Amu, who seemed just as clueless. Having said that, they turned to me for more info, but all I could do is dangle that darn omelet in my chopstick. They were probably considering Rima's point, but found it tactless to support it, seeing as I was in the middle of a meal. But Rima didn't have the same courtesy. She gave me a vile, ill-thinking look.

"Well, Nagi? Amu just gave you an omelet. Are you not appreciative about it?"

I nodded my head, hoping as well it would be enough to satisfy her. But no, it wasn't enough.

"You are? Good! Now say thank you."

"…"

"Well, go on, say it."

"Um, Rima, maybe Nagi has a sore throat or something, so he can't speak." Tadase said.

"Nonsense. He was talking loud and clear when he went in the practice room earlier." She said, each word dripping with punishing content.

I looked at the omelet and considered the scale of things. Alright, I'll shove the food in my mouth first, and then speak out. Good plan, except it didn't include the factor of Rima's lightning fast chopsticks. It swished passed my own and in a split second she was in possession once again of something that is rightfully mine.

"Alright then, if you don't know how to say thank you, then I suppose you don't deserve this then."

No, not this time.

Just when she was able to consume MY omelet, I sucked up much needed courage, tore down my pride and braced for a storm of humiliation and degradation. I clutched my fingers together into a soft knuckle, placed both hands on my chest and then spoke.

"N-nyaaaan…"

If you've seen your own face when friend does something so stupid your mind seemed to have went dead with it, then you probably know what Tadase and Amu looked as I made cat-sound.

"Um, Nagi?" my heroine called, voice bordering between cluelessness and concern.

My face was red with embarrassment. Rima's face, however, was red with seemed like suppressed amusement. She is so loving this.

"I don't think Amu heard you, Nagi. Can you say that again, please?"

"Nyaaaan!" I said, in an infuriated tone and an even more infuriated face.

"That means 'thanks' by the way." Rima said, leaning towards the bewildered Amu.

"Uuuh, you're welcome."Amu said.

"Good job, Nagi! Here, have an omelet."

Oh, how graceful, offering me MY own omelet tucked in her chopsticks. Well, better than nothing. I wouldn't want to waste this humiliation, although whether or not a single piece of omelet is worth it is still debatable. With my eyes, still sharp and accusing, glued on her, I leaned forward and cautiously took the roll. Cautiously, because I was half expecting her to pull away in the last second for the sheer joy of making a fool out of me. She didn't go that far, thank goodness, but she did make me feel a little tingly when she pulled out the chopsticks from my mouth and placed it in her own as if there was something there to savor.

"Mmm… better than an omelet." She whispered with some sort of satisfaction.

Meanwhile, our beloved friends are still at a lost as to what the heck is going on. With braincells probably burnt out, Tadase struggled with those bits of details and finally stumbled upon a less then idiotic comment.

"Well, this certainly is… fascinating."

Not exactly the term I'd use, Tadase, considering I'm clearly being victimized here. But I can't blame him, since this is the first time he's seeing a state of being 'grounded' in terms of our relationship. Amu followed with a precarious and less than impressive chuckle.

"Ehehe! Yeah, that's really cute, you acting like a cat." She said, "Is this some sort of a punishment game?"

"Nagi is currently grounded." Rima said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Grounded? You mean, like when parents tell their kids 'you're grounded'?" Tadase inquired, wondering if he got the term right.

"Well, something like that." Rima scooted closer to me. "He's not allowed to speak, and I get to be mean to him. And, more importantly, he has to make animal sounds."

"Oh, I see. Did you do something wrong, Nagi?"

"Nyaaan…" I mewed in anguish.

The laughter Amu and Tadase shared a few moments later were… annoying. Clearly, they haven't tried barking like a dog or oinking like a pig for a week. I'll put an idea into Amu's head one of these days, Tadase – mark my words you'll regret it.

"Hahaha! Sorry, Nagihiko, but it seems to suit you."

"Yeah," Tadase affirmed, and then he had to open his mouth and make a ghastly contribution to my love-life, "Maybe you should get him cat-ears as well, Rima-chan."

The suggestion made me shiver, and rightly so- I think I saw a sinister glint in her eyes. So much for ideas. You can be a horrible friend sometimes, Tadase.

Another mental note: come up with an evil ploy to destroy Tadase.

Other than the prospect of a dark dark future awaiting and a soggy feeling of injustice, lunch went by with very little to be uncomfortable for. The bell rang, and we all have to go back to our classrooms, Amu and me heading back together.

I was fortunate enough not to be called out during the rest of the afternoon. Math involved only board problems which didn't require me to say much. As ridiculous as it may sound, this whole 'grounded' thing is an important bond between me and Rima, and we both take it seriously. It's not that we both want to take control of the other's lives, nor are we narrowing down our future to a strict, rigid outline.

We are young, and stupid, but we do know how to remain faithful to one another, which requires compliance even to the silliest of demands from the other.

And if you're wondering if I've grounded Rima before, the answer is yes, I have… though I mostly did that just to have her say 'wan-wan' for the next 24 hours.

Speaking of being faithful, school was already over, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't be going home yet. She's scheduled to submit today's report, so she would be expecting me to meet her at a café nearby. But it seemed like this thing with Kirishima, as much as I believe nothing is going on between them, is still too mysterious to be left out.

I went down to the lower floors. As expected, the redhead player is patiently waiting in the same room, swaying his arms and moving about in some sort of aimless action. I can definitely say he knows nothing about dancing, but I wouldn't take away the credit for him doing his best. It's a bit remarkable though – for him to go this far just for the sake of grades. I wonder if there's a variable I'm not seeing.

The room was quite near the locker areas, so there were some corners I could hide into. Rima knocked at the door and was cheerfully greeted – darn, I guess jealousy is something we just can't control. The way he smiled at her and gave her that wonderful, boyish brightness made me really feel uneasy.

"Fuyuki, sorry about that. Did you wait long?" Rima asked.

Is she really going to do this?

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

I hope you enjoyed that! And thanks for the reviews. I'll make a point to make PM replies next time.

Ainlina101 - I like your idea about the rivalry thing. I'll definitely take note of that. I hope you can bear with this chapter for now.

PaigeBrumby - I'm glad you liked it, and that you were a bit, ahem… 'Enlivened' by it… LOL

Angel Bunnies - I thought being guardians involved having some sort of image, so I made it seem like no one else outside their circle knows about their relationship… well, now someone does. I hope you like the possessive Nagihiko here. I was afraid he'd turn out to be a jerk.

Again, thanks a lot you guys! Part 3 is coming. Look forward to it


End file.
